Siriusly Misunderstood
by Emerald707
Summary: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood. .:RLSB Slash:.
1. Chp 1: Girl Troubles

**

* * *

**

Siriusly Misunderstood

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Then I could do all _kinds_ of interesting things with Remus and Sirius...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Girl Troubles**

* * *

"_SIRIUS!_" Screeched a high-pitched female voice. 

"OH, MERLIN, NO!" Yelled Sirius as he ran, seemingly for his life, from the persistent girl.

Remus sighed, _'Not again.'_, as he put his book down on his bedside table, took off his reading glasses, and sat on his bed, waiting for Sirius's expected arrival.

Sirius ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, quickly muttering the password to the Fat Lady, who huffed until Sirius would speak more clearly.

"I SAID **_BAGEL!_** YOU- YOU _FAT_ LADY!" Sirius yelled at her.

Just as the screeching girl came running up the stairs of the Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady granted Sirius entry (and none too pleasantly, either) and Sirius quickly climbed through the portrait hole.

"SIRIUS, MY DEAR!" The girl quickly climbed in after him, as she too was of Gryffindor House, and continued to chase the handsome boy, arms stretched wide as if to catch him.

"GO _AWAY!_" Sirius yelled over his shoulder as he ran faster still, making for the stairs to the Boys Dormitories.

Just as Sirius ascended the stairs, the girl took a dive at him, and caught one of his legs in her right hand.

She curled her arm around his leg firmly, a deathly grip enclosed around Sirius' left ankle, "Now I have you!" She said with a (slightly more evil than necessary) grin.

"AH!" Sirius cried, flinging his leg about desperately.

After a few good shakes of his leg, she finally released his arm, landing roughly at the bottom of the stairs with an; "Oof!"

Sirius took his chance and finally scrambled up the rest of the stairs, and grabbed the knob of the Dormitory door.

Remus sat silently on his bed with an expectant expression already planted on his face, as he turned towards the door, and Sirius burst through, flushed and alarmed.

Sirius quickly turned and locked the door behind himself, before leaning against it and huffing to regain his breath.

He took this opportunity to noticed Remus, sitting only a few meters from away him.

"Hey Remmie!" Sirius greeted as nonchalantly as he could.

"Sirius." Remus greeted him back, with a good-natured smile that suggested he had caught Sirius doing something wrong.

Sirius walked over and sat in front of Remus, at the end of the smaller boys bed.

"How did you know I was coming?" Sirius asked, although he already knew the answer, he just didn't want Remus to ask about the girl.

"Sirius, I could hear you from the Great Hall with all the screaming you were doing." Remus told him calmly.

"That super-hearing of yours can be creepy sometimes." Sirius told him playfully, then sobered considerably, "And I was not s_creaming!_ I was merely trying to get rid of what's-her-face!"

"Yes, I heard that," Remus said, and Sirius immediatly cursed himself for bringing that back into the conversation. "So whose heart did you break this time?"

Sirius just gave him an innocent smile, as if that were to convince Remus he had done nothing wrong.

It didn't surprise Remus, that Sirius was being chased by some girl, it seemed he always had a clan of girls after him. He is, after all, Hogwarts most eligible bachelor, not to mention the most handsome, charming, and overall attractive guy at Hogwarts. Any girl (or guy for that matter) would jump at a chance to be with Sirius, he just had too many wonderful features not to be an attractable personality, he's smart (though he never studies, much to Remus's dismay), he's good-looking (the kind of guy you dream about, that rides up on his stead in the suit of armor and tells you he'll save you), and he's fun (always the life of the party).

In fact, Remus himself had been harbouring feelings for the dark-headed boy for little over four years now. Indeed, since only their second year, Remus Lupin had discovered his (more that platonic) feelings for his male friend, Sirius Black. But really, how could he not? When he's always around him, and Sirius is always so kind to Remus, always the one to look after him. Sirius was the one who suggested they become Animagi for Remus' benefit, Sirius is the one who sits with Remus every transformation and calms the wolf before thier other friends join them, Sirius is aways the one who looks after Remus when he suffers from PMS (Post/Pre Moon Sickness). Sirius makes Remus feel safe. And that's something he'd never felt with anyone else.

"Would you believe 'It wasn't my fault'?" Sirius asked with a hopeful grin.

Remus had to chuckle a bit at that, although it tore him up inside to see Sirius with so many girls, it did, in a cold kind of way, make Remus feel better that Sirius never really felt anything for them.

"Not a chance. Who was she?" Remus asked, his calm facade never wavering.

"Just some bird I met a few nights ago." Sirius said with a wave of his hand, as if to dismiss it. "She spotted me in the Great Hall, chased me all the way here." He then looked about the dorm as if to check it was safe, "I might just hang here a while, until she leaves or goes to wallow in self-pity."

Remus smiled at Sirius, he really did appreciate his company, as he had not been seeing as much of him lately. He seemed to be going through more and more girls as of late, even delving into the other houses such as Ravenclaw, and even a few Slytherins.

"I'm going to have a shower." Sirius said as he stood, and went to kneel next to his own bed, gathered his towel and wash cloth, and made towards the bathroom.

"Have to admit, I feel a bit sorry for her though." Remus said absentmindedly, as he picked his book and glasses up again.

Sirius turned around at the doorway, grinning his charming smile that momentarily put Remus into a swoon.

"Can you blame her?" Sirius asked silkily and winked at Remus, his eyes twinkling mischievously, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Remus sighed.

"No, Padfoot, I can't." He whispered softly to himself. "I truly can't."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the sounds of it so far! This is terribly short, I know. But I'll have next chapter up soon, and things will become more interesting! **

**Now all you need to do to get the rest of the story, is to Review me... just a few simple words to let me know my stories arent being read by brain-dead people, and I'll be happy dandy!**

**Much Love,**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	2. Chp 2: Feeling Stimulated?

******

* * *

**

Siriusly Misunderstood

* * *

Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood. 

A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine! Or Sirius and Remus would be together in the books. Please refrain from the ever yeilding desire to sue me.****

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Feeling Stimulated?

* * *

Remus awoke to a high-pitched squeal, but merely rolled over, decidedly ignoring whatever was going on in the world of the conscious.

He had had a most wonderful dream, after all, and wished fervently to get back to it. Something about fluffy beds, and loads of chocolate..

He didn't gain this leisure in the end though, as he felt a sudden weight apon his bed, and a pair of arms shaking his own, successfully causing him to jump with fear.

"Wake _up_, Moony!" Sirius yelled playfully into Remus angry face, the stormy-grey eyes flashing with hardly suppressed excitement.

"I'm awake now, you git." Remus told him in scold, glaring at his aggressive friend, who kept his hands clamped on his arms. Remus glared at his friend half-heartedly, as if to tell him 'You can let go now.'

Sirius grinned at the smaller boy and dropped his grip.

"Come on, Moony!" James said cheerfully from his standing point next to his own bed, "You have to come outside with us!"

"Its Snowing!" Peter finished happily.

Remus immediately lightened up, truth be told, the werewolf loved the snow. As did all of the Marauders, and they all thoroughly looked forward to winter every year.

"All right." Remus said with a smile as he pushed Sirius off his lap (who landed with an unappreciative "Oof!" on the floor), and proceeded to change into his warmest clothes.

"But we're not hanging around while you try to snog Lily all day, Prongs."

James blushed slightly, but a smile played at his lips.

"She is great, isn't she?" He replied as though someonw had said so.

The other three Marauders, the _sane_ Marauders (with possible exception of Sirius), shared a mutual roll of the eyes.

* * *

As the Marauders made their way out of the castle, they soon found themselves apon the snowy wetness of the grounds of Hogwarts. James immediately ran off to find Lily and attempt to 'woo' her. 

As Remus watched the happy couples around the grounds, Peter making a Snowman some ways to his left, and Sirius appearing to be digging a hole somewhere near a rather large rock, Remus took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. A vast white landscape it had become too, with Hogwarts students to be heard all about the snow, running and laughing and playing. Something lit up in Remus just then, as he remembered the way it felt to play in such snow.

Remus breathed in deeply that clean winter air, reveling in the chilly mist that surrounded the snow, and the clear-cut surroundings that Remus' keen Lycan eyes could tell every detail.

Suddenly, Remus was shaken from his thoughts by the clump of snow hitting him with perfect aim in the back of his head. Remus recoiled from the sudden cold of snow on his bare neck and hair.

He turned with a whiplash speed to see Sirius, whistling innocently and carefully avoiding the werewolf's eyes.

Remus grinned at him, _'Thedevious bastard!'_ He thought, "Hey Sirius!"

Sirius looked at him just in time to catch a snowball in the face. "Ahg!" He grunted, a wide smile spreading across his face and he leaned down quickly to gather another snowball.

But Remus was too quick for him it seemed, as he began to run from him in a dash, laughing all the way.

Sirius laughed heartily too, as he chased after the Lycanthrope, snowball in hand and arm poised to fling the ice at his victim.

As they chased each other, Sirius was reminded of how very fast the small werewolf was, as he quickly evaded Sirius, hiding easily. Sirius loved this part of their games- finding Remus. The boy was a surprisingly good hid-and-seek player, and it could takeothers many hours to find Remus. Sirius however, knew Remus all too well to lose him for long.

At this moment, Remus had run behind the Marauders honorary tree (complete with said engraving), hiding behind the thick trunk, perfectly disguised by the surrounding whiteness. Remus breathed heavily, smiling to himself, his heart thumping in his chest from the exhilaration of playing with Sirius. The two canines often played together, whether in their canine forms or as themselves, they were the closest of the Marauders, and recognized each other as playmates.

Suddenly Remus was grabbed from behind, "Aha!" Sirius announced triumphantly as he hurled himself and the werewolf in his arms to the ground, Remus giving a surprised yelp as he found himself pinned to the ground by the weight of his friend.

"I have you, sneaky werewolf!" Sirius announced, smiling his most charming smile, one he used often on Remus.

Remus smiled deviously back and, hooking one leg onto Sirius side, used his own strength (which was significantly more than Sirius') to flip them both over.

Both the boys chuckled as they continued to flip each other over, rolling roughly along the snowy ground, eventually coming to a stop, out of breath, with Remus on top.

"I... win!..." Remus told Sirius proudly, breathing heavily, his face only an inch from his friends.

"Only... because... I... let you..." Sirius said with a mischievous grin, also huffing for breath.

"Bull... shit!" Remus told him breathily back.

They stared deeply into each others eyes, as grey met amber, playful exuberance shinning in both sets, and felt they could stay here for hours, almost reading each others thoughts. It was now that the thought dawned on both the boys just how close they were, that they could feel each others breaths on their faces, that if they tilted their heads just _so_, they could...

"Remus! Sirius!" James voice cut into their thoughts, and they hastily got off of each other, neither quite sure why it was they didn't want James to see them like that.

It was just as they had extracted themselves from each other, that James came into view, calling for them to come back, or they would miss lunch.

"Come on!" Peter called, with a look-at-me-I'm-practically-wasting-away look on his face.

With a strangly meaningful glance between the two previously engaged boys, Sirius yelled "Coming!", running up to meet the other two Marauders.

Remus ran in toe of his companions. In truth, all that messing about in the snow had made him reasonably hungry, and he thought he might need some food at the very least, to give him the energy to ponder over what it is that had passed between himself and Sirius in the snow, surly not what he hoped it to be, in any case.

* * *

Later on that night, Sirius and Remus felt rather awkward towards each other, after their little frolic in the snow. 

"Er, I'm, going to bed now." Sirius said, with an unknown awkwardness that he couldn't for the life of him understand, much less express.

"Oh, er, Goodnight!" Remus replied as cheerfully as he could muster, from his spot in the Gryffindor Common Room couch, Sirius standing right in front of him, looking as though he expected Remus to do something to relive the sudden tenseness between them.

For a few moments the only sound between them was the merrily crackling fire behind Sirius, before the taller of the two decided he would do what he did every night, seeing no need not to be normal around Remus, and leaned forward to pull Remus into a hug. Remus was mildly surprised, before relaxing and returning the gesture.

Remus and Sirius often hugged before one or both of them parted their ways to bed; it was just a quick embrace usually, like a ritual between pack members. But tonight was not usual, it was different. And this hug meant something different. Without realising it, they both held on a little longer, a little too long. They wrapped their arms around each other, and leaned into the embrace.

Sirius soon decided that was enough for a goodnight hug, and pulled away before things got any more awkward.

"Goodnight." Sirius told Remus in finality, and quickly ascended the stairs to the boys dormitories, shutting the door with the light 'Whack' sound that a door makes as you close it.

Remus sighed deeply, "It's no use." His mind told him, not complete understanding what that meant, he resigned to wait at least 20 minutes before going up to bed himself.

* * *

_"S-Sirius..." Remus gasped, his eyes squeezing shut with delight. "Oh God... p-please..." _

_Sirius obeyed the request, undoing the button on Remus' pants and slowly sliding them down his best friend's slim legs. The werewolf was already shirtless, his pallid chest heaving, letting breathy moans escape every time Sirius touched the growing bulge in his pants. _

_"N-no... keep going..." Remus ordered, glaring up at his best friend, who gave him a questioning look. He crawled over the top of the amber-eyed beauty, straddling his hips, letting his lower half rest on top of Remus' lower abdomen. The other boy threw his head back, letting out a sudden gasp as he felt their excitements touch, separated only by the fabric of their underwear. _

_Breathing deeply in anticipation, Sirius leaned down, only centimeters from the others moist lips-_

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE PETER, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Sirius jolted awake at the sound of James' shouting, his heart thumping as he regained his breath. 

Peter had fallen out of his bed and onto a crouching James, who had been rummaging under the forth Marauders bed for a piece of lost parchment, and had been crushed under the weight of their 'husky' friend.

Sirius grabbed his watch to look at the time; 5:00 am. He groaned and rolled over, noting that the back of his neck was covered in sweat. He squeezed his legs together, trying to ignore the sensation between them that the dream had brought.

The dream... He couldn't even remember what it had been about.

"I've got to stop eating so much sugar before bed," Sirius murmured, before falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I am forever at the service of the Fanfiction gods, and they demanged some angst and tension. And now they demand of you to REVIEW! **

**Come on, you know you want to.**

**Appease our gods!**

**Much love,**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	3. Chp 3: Harmless Pranks

* * *

Siriusly Misunderstood

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Well, maybe a leg or two or Remus', but thats all! I swear!**

A/N: Yay, chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews so far from those of you who have! But please people, I know hundreds of you read this story, just review! I don't care if it's annonymous! JUST R&R!... not that I'm desperate or anything...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Harmless Pranks**

* * *

"But, Professor!" Sirius argued indignantly.

"No 'buts', Mister Black!" Professor Slughorn spat at Sirius, while sharing an equally hateful look between the two boys, "I Shall see you both in detention TONIGHT!" And with that he stormed off.

"Ya know," Said James, obviously annoyed, "We didn't have a detention _before_ you started arguing with him."

"Shut up, Prongs." Sirius told James.

James narrowed his eyes at him, "Well do _excuse_ me!" He said sarcastically, with a decidedly angry tone.

Sirius sighed, "Sorry, Prongsie." He said quietly.

James let his features soften, and looked worriedly at his friend. "What's up, mate? You down?"

Sirius moaned distressfully, running a hand through his hair. "I don't _know_!" He cried, "Just the last couple of days, I've been really..." He paused, "...Temperamental."

James snorted lightly at this, Sirius glared at him, "I mean more so than_ usual_!" He replied testily "Ever... Ever since I had this dream..."

James looked at him curiously now, "What dream? You know I got those 'Oracle Cards' last summer, I could interpret it for you!"

Sirius sighed again, "That's just _it_ Prongs!" He said, exasperated, "I can't even remember what it was about!"

He looked at the ground for a moment in thought, straining to remember, "All I know is, that there was something important... Something about it..." He groaned, giving up, "I just really wish I'd _remembered_!"

"Well, when you do," James said with a reassuring smile, "If you remember _anything_, a colour or a sight or sound, let me know, and I'll tell you what it means!"

Sirius smiled lightly back, "Ok. Thanks mate."

"Hey, guys." Remus greeted as he and Peter came up behind them, and began walking in stride with the other two Marauders.

"Hey, Moony." Sirius replied distractedly.

"What were you guys talking about?" Remus asked lightly as they walked to their next class together.

Sirius and James shared a look, and James replied evenly, "Not entirely sure, Moony."

"Come_ on_, Guys!" Whined Peter, "We'll be late for DADA!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your tail in a knot, Wormtail." James replied, and Sirius chuckled.

* * *

"Now, Mister Greggory, can you tell me the aspects of change when casting _'Diffindo'_ on a muskrat..." Professor McGonagall drawled on as the Marauders entertained themselves. Peter slept soundly with his head on the table in front of him on Remus' right, and Remus himself busily scribbled down notes he knew the others would copy later. 

Next to him on his left, Sirius and James where giggling and chuckling to themselves, and rather distracting him, to the point where he kept looking up at them, at least when Sirius laughed anyway. How was he to resist sitting back and listening to that infectious, musical, barking-laugh of Sirius'?

'_Just ignore them, Remus.'_ He told himself.

"No, no, this one!" James whispered, barley containing his laughter.

'_Just... Write...'_

"No," Sirius shortly broke into a chuckle, "_This_ one!"

_'Don't even look up...'_

And they both laughed heartily.

"Mister Black! Mister Potter! Perhaps you have something to share?" Professor McGonagall snapped at there noise.

'_Ah, sweet Salvation!'_

"No, Professor!" James and Sirius replied in unison, feigning innocence, though their mischievous smirks gave them away.

Professor McGonagall chose to ignore this though, and continued her lesson with a 'Humph.'

Shortly after, James and Sirius began giggling again, though quietly, and much to Remus' annoyance.

"What are two laughing at anyway?" Remus asked in half-hearted scold.

"What? Oh," Sirius replied as he looked next to him at Remus, and draped his arm around the smaller boy, whispering to him, "We have planned a little something for _Snivellus_ there..."

Remus looked across the classroom, not for the first time that day, at the quiet, pale, black-haired boy sitting alone and writing notes as busily as Remus had been a moment ago, seemingly harmless.

"You see," Sirius continued, "Me and James here have been just _itching_ to try out this new charm for a few days now, and we think Snivellus would 'benefit' most from the experience."

Remus knew what that meant.

He narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "You know I don't approve of you tormenting Snape."

Sirius grinned good-naturedly, "Nonsense. This will be funny. It's just a harmless prank."

He then turned to look at James, his arm still around Remus shoulders, and whispered, "Ready?"

"Ready." James agreed, matching Sirius' smirk.

"Watch this." Sirius whispered a hot breath into Remus ear, and he almost shivered.

Together, James and Sirius incited barley about a mutter; "_Furnunculus_!"

They all watched, James and Sirius eagerly, Remus apprehensively. At first Snape seemed fine, as though he hadn't even been aware that anything had happened to him. Then, suddenly, his pen seized its incessant scribbling, and he took on a look of confusion, and then surprise. Then, as he slowly turned to look at the Marauders all looking intently at him, it dawned on him. And he took on a look of Anger. But worse that that was what else Remus found in that look, right when they made eye contact, he was sure he had seen something akin to... to hurt. A deep hurt. Did he think that Remus had something to do with this?

Then with a sudden burst from his chair, Snape stood from his desk and howled in pain, as his entire body became covered in boils. Head to toe, his skin bubbled and swelled, with large, grotesque, puss-filled bumps.

"EW!" Cried a Ravenclaw from the back of the room, as the entire class broke into a hysterical laughter, the Marauders included. Minus Remus of course, who looked on with absolute horror.

"Oh, my!" Professor exclaimed, clearly alarmed.

Peter chose now to awaken, to the sound of Snape's second howl of pain, and muttered "Gross."

"Mister Snape! Come, I must escort you to the Hospital Wing, immediately!" McGonagall said as she hurriedly usher Snape out of the classroom as best she could without touching him.

Sirius and James laughed the longest of the class, which continued for sometime after Snape had left.

* * *

"Aw, come on, Remmie." Sirius coaxed Remus, "Your not _still_ upset with me because of that prank on Snivellus we pulled earlier, are you?" 

Remus sighed. He _was_ upset, as he reflected Sirius' words; "Just a harmless Prank" he had said, but 'harmless' is far from what they had done, in Remus' opinion. But he could never stay angry at his friends for long. No matter how strongly he felt about their constant pranks apon the poor Severus, who, in his own right, never did anything to them beyond retaliating to their bullying.

"I suppose not..." Remus said, and thought he heard an audible sigh of relief from Sirius, "but I wish you hadn't gone so far! He's in the Hospital Wing right now because of you and James!"

"I know Moony," Sirius had the decency to look slightly ashamed, "I promise we won't pull that one on him again." _'Not much of a promise,'_ Remus reflected, _'as they will only find something worse.'_ He decided to let it go for now.

After a peaceful silence that lasted a few minutes in the Gryffindor Common Room, it was interrupted by a rather loud;

"Bloody hell!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius started, surprised by the sudden outburst from the usually placid Lycanthrope, and turning in his seat on the couch to look at Remus, sitting at one of the many tables used to do homework at.

"What is, Moonykins?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus sighed, letting the slander apon his nickname slide, "I forgot to get a book from the library... And I can't finish my essay for Charms on 'The Advantages and Disadvantages of the Colloportus Charm' until I read a passage from that specific book..."

Sirius needn't hear more, "I'll go get it for you!" He proclaimed eagerly.

Remus raised his eyebrows dubiously, "Sirius Black? Going into the library willingly? What has the world come to..."

Sirius glared lightly, "Come on, I need to _do_ something!"

Remus shrugged finally, "Fine, it's called 'Monotonous Charms and Their Relative Consequences'. But it's in the restricted section! Don't forget to get permission!" He yelled after Sirius who had already made his way to the Portrait door, and was on his way our of the Common Room, shouting a "Gotcha!" As he left.

* * *

As Sirius made his way down the long corridors of Hogwarts, well on his way to the Library for Remus request, he reflected that he had been feeling especially helpful lately. When it came to Remus anyway, and he couldn't quite place why... Was it perhaps because he felt bad for making Remus upset, even if it was over Snivellus?... Perhaps... 

As Sirius entered the Library, he quickly pulled on James' invisibility cloak that he had 'borrowed without asking', and that's not to say that he hadn't heard Remus' exclamation of asking for permission, but in truth, he was banned from the Library altogether for at least a month, ever since he tried to hex some textbooks to snap and bite at unsuspecting Hufflepuff first years. But he wouldn't have Remus know that, No! Then he wouldn't let Sirius get his book for him. '_And why, exactly is it so important that I do this for Remus?'_ Sirius reflected, but found no answer.

He swept along quietly, making his way around tables and down numerous sections of the Library, until he found what he was looking for.

'**RESTRICTED SECTION'** read in clear, bold letters, making sure that there was no mistake for anyone that trespassed.

Sirius walked through the lane leisurely, searching slowly through the alphabetical sections.

"Monotonous Charms... _Monotonous Charms_..." He murmured to himself, his finger brushing lightly over the spines of the books he passed as he searched.

"What's this?" Sirius asked himself, as he kneeled down and inspected the spine of a particularly worn-looking book, cocking his head sideways to read the slanted title; "'Mind-boggling Love Poetry'" Sirius read to himself, "what is this doing in the restricted section?"

Sirius, without a second thought, pulled the book out of the shelf, and managed to hold it for a whole 10 seconds. Before the shelf collapsed. And a few hundred large volumes fell on him, with a loud:

**-CRASH-**

"Ahg..." Sirius groaned as he sat on the floor, and looked around himself, surrounded by heavily books and already feeling himself bruise. "Bugger."

Sirius was about to push the vast volumes off of his legs when he looked at one particular book which had landed neatly on his lap, 'Monotonous Charms and Their Relative Consequences' it read.

"Yes!" He exclaimed "_Go_ Sirius, It's your _birthday_! Not for _real-real_, but for _play-play_!" He sang to himself.

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching what he assumed must have been a very loud noise that he had made during all his antics.

'_Whoops, and that is my cue to leave.'_ He thought as he gathered himself off of the ground, picking up his bag and making away with the book Remus had wanted.

He never even noticed the aforementioned 'Mind-Boggling Love Poetry' that had fallen into the open front of his bag.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Getting interesting at all yet? Ah well, its gonna get interesting real soon, I promise. I gots some plans for this one! But I do need your support! Please R&R if you love puppies.**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	4. Chp 4: Love Poems

******

* * *

**

Siriusly Misunderstood

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. STOP LOOKING AT ME!**

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my beta had some family troubles, its not her fault though! My new beta, by the way, is SiriuslyPadfoot101! And she'll be beta'ing this fic from now on, so appraise her as well!

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Poems

* * *

'_I hate that Muggle guy- Newton. He's a fucking liar!'_ Sirius thought viciously, _'I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes in this predicament. 'What goes up must come down'-my arse!'_ His eyes flickered briefly to his lap,_ 'My pants are going to be permanently stretched if Newton's law doesn't set itself in motion. And they are such nice pants too.'_

Sirius sighed dramatically; earning a few strange stares that went unnoticed,_ 'Why did I have to get 'morning-wood' in the afternoon?'_ He almost moaned out loud in frustration,_ 'I don't know what could have set me off so late in the day.'_

"Sirius, can I borrow your ink?" Remus asked from next to him, as Sirius tried desperately to cover his legs, although he knew Remus couldn't see his... Er, little guy, anyway.

He nodded and Remus took the ink, leaning over only slightly, with his soft auburn hair close to Sirius' face.

'_Man... Remus smells good today...'_

Sirius looked down again into his lap and studied the aftermath of a rather 'stimulated' little Sirius Black._ 'It looks like a ship has been docked in the crotch of my pants.'_ He thought grimly, _'Did I say ship? I meant aircraft-carrier.' _Then, strangely enough, _'I kind of wish that James could see this now. He wouldn't call me tiny again, I'd fucking poke his eye out with it! Oh man, if only I could send him to the Madame Pomfrey crying, I can just picture it now…'_

_**"Oh Mister Potter, what happened dear?"**_

_**"My-m-my eye!"**_

_**"Oh no, sweetie tell me what happened."**_

_**"S-Sirius' huge manhood... it just up and... took my eye out."**_

**_"Well, I guess that's what you get for being an arse."_**

'_Madame Pomfrey wouldn't say 'arse', I just made that part up for good measure. Because he is an arse (when he wants to be), and I am big. Down there. Ahem.'_

Sirius sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

'_Right, need to think of things to UN-stimulate me…Professor McGonagall with her hair out.' _

He looked back down.

'_Nope, need something stronger...Professor McGonagall in a bikini!'_

He peered down again.

'_No? Agh... Wait, I've got it! Dumbledore in a bikini!'_

"Oh, yeah, that did it."

"Did what?" Remus asked

"Er, oh, nothing." Sirius replied hastily.

Remus raised a suspicious eyebrow, an amused smile playing at his lips. Thankfully, just as he opened his mouth to question him, Sirius was saved by the bell, telling all that class was over, and it was free period.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and punching his fist in the air, gaining the attention of many startled classmates.

Remus merely chuckled lightly, "Come on." He said as he grabbed Sirius' arm and steered them both out of the classroom and towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Greeted James happily from where he sat on one of the large armchairs of the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Hey, Prongsie!" Sirius replied as he took Remus' hand and helped him climb through the portrait door.

"Hello, James." Remus said and he gave Sirius a thankful smile. Sirius felt his heart suddenly beat frantically, though he couldn't pick why.

"You guys, you'll never guess!" James said excitedly as they other two Marauders joined him in the sitting area.

"What, mate?" Sirius asked, James was obviously bursting to tell them something.

"I have the perfect plan to get Lily to go out with me!"

Both Remus and Sirius groaned in displeasure. _'Not this again.'_ They both thought in unison.

"Hey, hear me out!" James relented, "I got her friend you see, Anita there-" He pointed to a brown haired girl sitting in a corner of the room talking animatedly to her friends "-she's gonna tell Lily all about how great a guy I am, and she assured me that Lily was certain to go with me then!"

Both Remus and Sirius looked doubtful.

"And she told you this?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!" James smiled widely while nodding enthusiastically.

"Mate-" Sirius started, but was interrupted as James exclaimed;

"Here she comes!"

Just then, aforementioned love of James life, walked up to her friend Anita, who gave James the thumbs up, which James returned. She then began to tell Lily something in a whispering tone that all the surrounding girls listened to, then burst out laughing, gesturing to James in a mocking fashion.

James' face fell.

"Mate, I think she was, er, joking when she thought Lily would, you know." Sirius told James.

"Oh." He replied simply, obviously put-out.

"I'm sorry, James." Remus said sympathetically, "But don't worry, she'll come around."

James gave a small smile at that.

"Yeah, mate!" Sirius continued encouragingly, "You'll get 'er!"

James smiled appreciatively, "Thanks guys. I feel like such a fool."

Remus put his hand on James shoulder in understanding.

"Ah well," James continued, slipping once again into his optimistic 'glass half-full' attitude. "Remus, can you help me with that Transfigurations essay?"

"Sure." Remus replied, instantly thrilled to have the conversation turn to academics.

"I'm tired; I'm gonna go have a lie down." Sirius announced, and the other two nodded their acknowledgements as he made his way up the stairs to the Boys Dormitories.

* * *

As Sirius stepped into the dormitory the Seventh Year boys shared, he sighed with contentment. He was all alone. 

'_Ah, sweet solitude.'_

As he made his was over to his bed, next to Remus' and across from James', he accidentally kicked his bag, spilling all of it contents onto the floor.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed, as his foot had hit something hard in the side of his bag. "Bloody hell." He kneeled and began picking up the mess on the floor.

"What's this?" Sirius wondered as he looked upon the cause of his now sore foot; a rather large and heavy book, with a worn leather cover.

'Mind-Boggling Love Poetry' it's title read, the gold letters shining in vast contrast to the black leather which bound it, and Sirius recognised it immediately.

"How did this get in here?" He thought out loud, but picked it up all the same, and situating himself comfortably on his bed, flicking through the pages absentmindedly, eventually finding the index.

'POEMS TO BRING ABOUT GOOD WEATHER' One section read.

"Oh..." Sirius contemplated, "This is a spell book, using poems?" He guessed.

He continued to flick through the pages, finding many interesting and useful (perhaps for a few good pranks later?) Spell-poems.

'POEMS TO GAIN SUCCESS'

Now, there was a prospect.

'POEMS TO BECOME MORE INTELLIGENT'

He could practically hear James voice in his mind telling him, "That's the one for you, Siri!"

'POEMS TO BRING WEALTH'

He wouldn't likely need that one, he was rolling in his parents' money.

'POEMS TO MEET TRUE LOVE'

Well now, that was certainly interesting.

Sirius flicked to page 825 and began reading about True Love Poems-

'_**Love** is a condition or phenomenon of emotional primacy, or absolute value. Love generally includes an emotion of intense attraction to another person, and may also include the aspect of caring for or finding identification with that person, including__ self-love__. Love can describe an intense feeling of__ affection__, an __emotion __or an emotional state. In ordinary use, it usually refers to interpersonal love, an experience usually felt by a person for another person. Love is commonly considered impossible to define.' _

'_Your damn right.' _Sirius thought grimly.

'_The concept of love, however, is subject to debate. Some deny the existence of love. Others call it a recently invented abstraction, sometimes dating the "invention" to courtly Europe during or after the middle ages (though this is contradicted by the sizable body of __ancient love poetry__). Others maintain that love really exists, is not an abstraction, but is indefinable; being a quantity which is __spiritual__metaphysical__, or __philosophical__ in nature. Some psychologists maintain that love is the action of lending one's "boundary" or "__self esteem__" to another. And others attempt to define love and apply the definition to everyday life.'_

"Wow..." Sirius said out loud, he'd never known Love was so... Primal, so... Deep.

'_Love poems are a powerful form of magic. Although also used by non-magical people, or 'muggles', Love poems radiate a strong magical feeling, primarily used to induce the emotions of both caster and reciprocate.'_

"Now, were getting somewhere!" Sirius said excitedly.

'_Different love poems induce different 'love' related emotions, such as; love of a place, love of an object, platonic love, self-love, and romantic love.'_

'_I have all of the above,'_ Thought Sirius smugly, _'I love Hogwarts, I love my penis, I love Jamesie, I love myself, and I love-'_ Sirius stopped short, unsure of where he was going with that in the first place. "Ah well, four out of five ain't bad."

Sirius continued to read a bit more about the section labelled 'Self-Love' before becoming too tired to keep his eyes open.

Remus would be proud, he mused as sleep overwhelmed him, that he was able to stand reading a book for more than 30 seconds.

And he slept on that note, a smile on his face.

**

* * *

A/N: Was that entertaining? Good. For any of you out there who have ideas that me and my beta SiriuslyPadfoot101 can work with, send them in a review!**

**R&R now.**

**Much love,**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	5. Chp 5: It's Just Snivellus

**

* * *

**

Siriusly Misunderstood

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**A/N: Here you are, another chapter, were we will explore the limitations of the Marauders' friendship. Once again beta'd by SiriuslyPadfoot101, who has been a great help. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sirius and Remus are not mine, the plot line, however, is.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's Just Snivellus**

* * *

"Ha ha!" cried Sirius triumphantly, as he pulled his wand out of the fire and showed his efforts to Remus. 

Remus smiled kindly, as the animagus began to eat the gooey product.

The werewolf shook his head at his friends, sitting on the floor in front of him. Sirius and James had recently taken to cooking marshmallows over the Gryffindor Common Room fire, using their wands as the instruments otherwise replacing the 'stick' one would use. Remus himself had placed the protection spells over their wands, so that they did not destroy them in the process, but even so, their wands gave off sudden sparks and occasionally struck one of them in the eye. Now, as Remus looked upon his slightly burnt, sticky-faced friends, he thought that perhaps he should have told them it was_ not_ such a brilliant idea.

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius said, Remus only just noticed that the boy was trying to present him some gooey marshmallows and join them.

"Erm... no thanks, Padfoot." Remus told him politely.

Sirius gave him a disappointed look, and then shrugged. "Suit yourself." And happily downed the sticky mess.

"GUYS! Guys!" Peter exclaimed as he burst into the common room, "You gotta come see this!"

The other three marauders turned to look at their friend.

"Settle yourself down, Pete." James said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you wetting your pants in the Common Room!" Sirius said with a laugh, and then added as an after thought, "... again."

"Butyoudontunderstandyougottacomeseethis!" Peter exclaimed incoherently to the boys, as they all jumped.

"Ok..." Remus said, then gestured calmly with his hands to Peter, "Now let's try that with calm, deep breaths."

Peter breathed in a deep lung-full, then said more clearly (although not by much) "You guys gotta come see this!"

"What is it?" James asked.

"Come on!" Peter was already stumbling his way out of the portrait door, and waving his hands enthusiastically for them to follow.

The other three Marauders shrugged, and decided to follow him.

As the four boys ran down the corridors, three of them contemplated what could be so exciting on a quiet Sunday morning. Until they began to hear what was undeniably a mass group of teenagers, all shouting and cheering around a nearby corner.

As the Marauders came close, they saw what all the fuss was about.

Students formed a thick circle all around the scene, all of them shouting profanities and encouragement, as in the middle of it all, stood Severus Snape, having the stuffing beat out of him. Remus gasped with horror as Severus came into view.

He had obviously been kicked and punched, as he looked horribly bruised, and numerous hexes had been placed upon him too, making him look an absolute mess. His hair usually perfectly straight hair was mattered, and he had a badly split lip. The culprits, Remus saw, the bullies of the situation, were a group of Ravenclaw and Slytherin boys, which Severus must have offended.

Remus turned to his friends to see their reactions, and was shocked to see them egging the attack. "Kick him!" Remus heard Sirius yell, and hardly dared believe his friends could be so heartless.

"Sirius! James!" Remus called desperately over the crowd.

They turned to look at him blankly.

"We have to do something!"

They looked at each other, and broke out into identical grins, clearly thinking Remus crazy.

"What are you talking about?" James said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Sirius said, putting an arm around Remus' shoulders, "It's only Snivellus!"

Remus realized then that no one, not even his best friends, were ever going to come to this boys rescue. And the young Lycanthrope decided just in that moment, that no one, no matter how snide or unwanted, deserved this treatment.

Remus mustered up as much courage as he could, _'Time to prove you're not a Gryffindor for nothing.'_ He told himself.

Much to the shock and surprise of his peers, Remus stepped forward out of the circle of students, and into the fight, wand raised in threat. The attackers sneered at him.

"A lowly Gryffindor!" One Slytherin spat, "Come to save the day, have we?"

They all laughed, a cold, smug laugh, obviously pleased with themselves.

Remus momentarily didn't know what to say, and felt himself intimidated by the Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys, as most of them were quite a bit larger than him. But he pressed on, with one look at the broken Severus on the ground, his anger returned anew.

"And what of you?" Remus yelled back, angrier than he ever remembered being, "Attacking one of your own house!" He pointed at Severus, who was glaring from the floor.

"He's worthless," another answered, "He deserves everything he got." He then spat on Severus.

That was it for Remus. He could take no more. Severus didn't deserve this.

"Densaugeo!" Remus cast at the last attacker, causing his teeth to grow to unnatural size, successfully preventing him from speaking.

The large attackers came at him then, the largest of them attempting to grab his arm, but Remus was too fast for him.

He side-stepped the grab and yelled viciously; "Diffindo!"

The boys clothes were severed and his chest was cut in numerous long slashes, though not deeply, but enough to make it burn. The boy shrieked with pain.

Another turned to grab Remus and he speedily cast "Flagrate!" And burn marks showed up on the Slytherin's skin, and he stumbled away.

"Idiot Gryffindor!" One cried, but at the sight of blood on his companions, the other attackers fled. The hurt shot Remus dirty looks and then stumbled away from the scene.

Remus momentarily made eye contact with Sirius and James, who looked at him with surprise and shock evident on their features. Remus glared at them both, and turned to Severus who lay on the floor, glaring up at him, though Remus could see the flicker of appreciation in his eyes.

Remus knelt down, and helped Severus up, maneuvering him so that he had own arm around Remus' shoulders, and Remus was supporting most of his weight. They walked slowly out of there, leaving the still quiet and slowly dispersing crowd of disappointed students. James and Sirius, however, stayed to watch them walk away.

"Remus?" Sirius called desperately, a sickeningly hurt feeling bubbling in his stomach at Remus' attitude towards them.

"Do you... do you think we should go after him?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius was shocked, and merely shook his head. "I don't think so, James."

The way Sirius used James' real name instead of 'Prongs' told him of how upset his friend must be. They had both seen the way Remus had glared at them, as if they were the attackers. It was going to take a lot for him to forgive them this time.

* * *

As Remus and Severus stumbled down the hall, they walked in silence. As they neared the Hospital Wing, Severus needed to stop, and Remus leaned him against a wall. 

As Severus half-stood with his back against the wall, panting, Remus stood in front of him, his eyes downcast so as not to offend Severus in his vulnerable state.

Severus glared at him.

"I didn't need any help, you know." he said frigidly, and Remus just nodded, though he lifted his eyes to meet Severus'.

"I just... I just thought..." Remus started, not sure what he was going to say._ 'I just thought I'd prevent them from killing you, but no, you're right, you didn't need any help.'_

"Well, you thought wrong." Severus told him snidely.

"Right." Remus said quietly, casting his gaze down again.

Severus heard the hurt tone in his voice, and let his features soften. Perhaps he really had just meant to help him.

"So... why were you fighting with them?" Remus asked carefully.

Severus averted his gaze, though he tried to make it look casual. "Nothing that I can think of. I was just sitting there when they came up to me. That's the way it always seems to happen."

Remus flinched as the thought of this happening continuously to Severus.

"What were you thinking, anyway?" he asked nonchalantly, "You're 'friends' will disown you, if they catch you helping out a filthy Slytherin like me." he turned a skeptical look on Remus.

The werewolf smiled sadly, "I'm not sure they're my friends anymore, actually." He told the Slytherin, and could see the momentary flash of surprise in his eyes. "Yeah, well, they weren't that nice to someone who I don't think deserved it, as it turned out."

Severus let the surprise show on his face at that comment. He certainly hadn't expected this show of... kindness. Much less Remus thinking him undeserving of the treatment, Severus himself wasn't convinced he hadn't deserved it.

"Well." he said finally, silently struggling to find words. "I think I would to make it to the hospital wing now, if you don't mind."

Remus carefully hoisted Severus off of the wall, and placed his arm around his shoulders again to support him.

As they came into the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey hustled over to Severus.

"My, my, Mister Snape, what has happened to you?" She asked, hurrying him over to a bed and examining his swollen face.

"Oh, you know me, Poppy, always getting myself into trouble. Can't help myself." He said offhandedly.

Remus laughed at the dry humor, as Madame Pomfrey glared at him for addressing her in the familiar. _'Did Severus Snape just crack a joke?'_

Severus looked surprised for the third time that day, never having had anyone to laugh at his jokes before, as he smiled a small genuine smile at Remus.

Remus smiled back, feeling something forming between them.

"You may go now, Mister Lupin. Severus will be fine with me."

Severus made no objection for him to leave, and Remus nodded his goodbyes to Madame Pomfrey, as he turned and walked out of the room, fleetingly meeting Severus' obsidian eyes as he left.

* * *

As James sat on the long, red Saturn couch of the Gryffindor Common Room, he watched his friend Sirius pace the rug in front of him, the fire merrily crackling behind the taller boy. 

"But, I don't understand, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus had come back into the Gryffindor Common Room an hour ago, after James and Sirius had waited for him to come back for over 2 hours, and he didn't even address them as he started to make his way up the steps to the Boy's dormitories. Sirius had stopped him though, and tried to ask him what was wrong, and why he was angry. He had given Sirius an angry, seething glare, and told him "What do you think is wrong, Black?" The use of Sirius' last name instead of the affectionate way Remus used to say 'Padfoot' hurt Sirius deeply, more so than the rational part of him thought it should.

"I dunno, mate." James shrugged, "Maybe its just getting close to 'that time of month'?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, that's two weeks away!"

Sirius continued to pace, and James rubbed his temples before exclaiming, "For Pete's sake, Sirius! Would you sit down or something? You're giving me a migraine."

Sirius huffed and sighed dramatically, as he took a seat next to James on the couch.

"I. Just. Don't. Get. It!" Sirius said emphasizing each word, "He's never been this upset with us before!"

"He'll get over it." James decided, "He's just being Remus, you know." He continued with a lazy wave of his hand, "Being all righteous and defending the weak and down-trodden, even if they are greasy gits."

Sirius nodded, but then shook his head. "But, it's just Snivellus!" He objected.

"Yeah, I know." James agreed, "It is a bit odd."

Sirius sighed again, lying back into the couch.

"He'll be over it by tomorrow, mate." James told Sirius with sympathy, "You'll see."

_'Poor Sirius,'_ James thought with an absent shake of his head,_ 'He doesn't even realize it yet. And here Moony is, making him feel like he's the one who did wrong.'_

"I hope so, James." Sirius said with a sadder tone than James ever remembered hearing from the dark-haired boy.

James put his hand comfortingly on Sirius' shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Ah well," Sirius said finally, "Perhaps we should go to bed. Remus is sure to be asleep by now."

James nodded his agreement, and they made their way quietly up the stairs to the dormitories.

* * *

As they approached their beds, they trod carefully, so as not to wake anyone up. Surely enough, Remus was sound asleep, with the reassuring snores of Peter in the background. Sirius and James quickly changed into their bedclothes, and James settled into his bed as Sirius looked for a T-shirt he often wore when sleeping. 

"Night, Pads." James said quietly as he drew his curtains together.

"Night, Prongs." Sirius muttered back.

Sirius spotted the shirt he had been looking for, which was lying on the ground at the end of Remus' bed, although how it got all the way over there, he'll never know.

Sirius walked carefully over to Remus' bed, a few floorboards creaking in his wake, and as he picked up the shirt, his eyes strayed to the sleeping figure in the bed.

In sleep, Sirius imagined that Remus looked almost angelic, as the faint moonlight hit his face at the perfect angle; Remus was beautiful at that moment.

Sirius found himself subconsciously edging his way towards Remus, until he was next to his bed, and kneeling down to look at him.

Remus' breathing was soft and even, his chest rising and falling in a predictable pattern, and his hair was sprawled out slightly across his pillow and covering parts of his face, accentuating the rich auburn colour. Sirius felt his hand reached out without his permission, and hesitated for a moment, before allowing it to swipe the hair out of Remus' eyes, and patting it down behind his ears. Sirius' hand lingered on his cheek, as he felt the surprisingly soft skin beneath.

He then pulled away, wondering what had overcome him, and wandered back to his own bed. Absently slipping on his shirt and climbing into bed, falling almost immediately asleep.

He never even noticed the pair of hazel eyes watching him from the bed next to his, as James decided at once that something must be done to bring together his two love-struck friends. But he would need to get some serious help to do it.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh, Remus is pissed. Will he be friends with the Marauders anymore? Is there any hope for Sirius? And what will become of Snape? Ah, well, you'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter for the answer to all these questions. FREE COOKIES AND MILK FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!**

**Much love,**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	6. Chp 6: Friends?

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Or _yours_, I'm willing to bet.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was grounded for a week, and I coulden't use my computer! I was despairing without it. I even talked to it on lonely weekend nights, ya know, when it was just me, the computer, and a glass of wine. Lol, a little sad, yeah? lol. I wanted desperatly to check my e-mails too, I had 40 from by the time I got back! It was insane. I just get used to using it everyday, ya know? Its like a relaxing daily chore; get up, get ready for work, eat breakfast, check my e-mails, etc. You people know what I mean, you understand me, right? O.O**

**Anyways, apologising for the delay, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been wanting to update all week! I got some really good ideas for the next few chapters. So here you are - another chapter (Beta'd by SiriuslyPadfoot101, I might add.) for your reading pleasure. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Friends?**

* * *

"Remus!" 

Remus turned from his seat on an armchair in the Gryffindor Common room, to see Lily Evans making her way over to him.

"Oh, hi Lily." Remus answered quietly. He was still upset over yesterday's events, and wasn't talking to the Marauders.

"You and I were on rounds last night, remember?" Lily told him, leaning forwards to look at his face, though he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I got worried when you didn't show up."

Remus groaned in frustration, _'Great, now I'm neglecting my Prefect duties, what else can go wrong?'_

"I'm sorry Lily, I forgot." He told her tiredly. He was unhappy and frankly a bit lonely at the moment without his friends. He didn't need any reminding of his problems.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Lily asked him in a concerned voice.

Remus knew what she meant; 'What did Sirius do this time?' Lily was the only one Remus had told about his secret 'crush' on Sirius, and she also knew how it affected Remus when Sirius was insensitive or offending.

Remus sighed, "Its just," he took a deep breath and prepared to tell her everything, "Well yesterday I was with James, Peter, and Sirius and then we came apon Severus Snape getting beat up, right? And they start cheering! Can you believe it? And I stepped right up and fought the bullies, and went off with Severus to get him to the Hospital Wing, and he made me laugh! And then last night I was really awful to Sirius because I'm upset with him, but oh, the look on his face this morning..." Remus trailed off sadly, "he was so hurt."

He finished with a desperate glance at Lily, almost asking, 'Fix it?' And it broke Lily's heart to see him like this.

She could remember vividly that morning when Sirius had walked into the common room and run into Remus. Remus had glared at him when he tried coming over, and the look on Sirius face had been that of a kicked puppy.

"Well," Lily said, letting it all sink in.

"I know!" Remus exclaimed, then half whispered, "I'm not even sure their my friends anymore."

Lily was surprised at that development, "Remus! Shame on you!" She scolded, much to Remus' surprise, "You can't just decide their not your friends anymore, in one day!"

Remus shrank a bit under Lily's overzealous tone, and Lily had to remind herself that Remus was sensitive at the moment.

"What I mean is," She continued more gently, "As much as I don't particularly like James or Sirius," She flinched at the 'particularly', "they have been your best friends for the last six years!"

Remus nodded, and Lily continued.

"They have been with you through everything. They were there for the mood-swings, the fights," Then she whispered in an undertone only her and Remus could hear; "The transformations." Then continued with a cough, "And all the good times too! All the laughter and play."

Remus felt shameful now, and nodded solemnly, they had been there for everything. Much more than Remus ever expected them to be.

"Anyway," Lily concluded, "My point is that, all things considered, and if you ever repeat this I will kill you," She warned him with the shake of a finger, "James and Sirius were, and still are, really good friends. They have done a lot for you, Remus, that you should be grateful for. Do you really think that worth throwing away?"

Remus was teary by now, it was all true! He had been selfish to think he should just throw them away after all they had done for him, when they were put in a position where many others would have abandoned Remus. And all because of a stupid fight that really, didn't even have anything to do with them in the first place.

"No." Remus answered her question, "No, it isn't." Tears fell free down his face then, and Lily embraced him tightly.

Remus hugged her back, squeezing her for comfort. She muttered soothingly to him, and stroked his back. When they came apart, Remus was awfully embarrassed, wiping at his face and using a tissue to blow his nose.

"I'm terribly sorry," He muttered, "I get a little..." He trailed off, looking to her.

Lily smiled and nodded in response.

Remus looked thoughtful then for a moment, "I'm still mad at them though." He said.

"That's understandable." Lily said, "But just remember, that you will make up with them eventually, and so don't be too hard on them. Especially Sirius." She smiled knowingly at Remus.

Remus nodded, he knew he _had_ been especially hard on Sirius. Perhaps because he was just disappointed that his unrequited love hadn't been different form the rest of them. He had been just as cruel as every other Slytherin in that crowd. And it felt to Remus, as though Sirius had failed him somehow.

Remus sighed.

"You still... You still 'like' Sirius though, don't you?" Lily asked carefully, making sure she was right in thinking so, and making Remus be sure.

Remus looked at her evenly. "Yes," he said slowly, as though unsure, then smiled sadly at her, "Definitely. Of course." He decided.

Lily smiled understandingly, pulling him into a quick, tight hug before pulling back.

Remus smiled meekly. He missed that he and Sirius used to hug regularly and on a daily basis, now that he had been fight with the Marauders for a few days, he missed the taller boy's affectionate attitude towards him. Though he tried not to show Lily that.

She saw it anyway.

As Lily opened her mouth to say something more, Remus instead muttered, "Gotta go now, Lily, I'm gonna go study." And made his way quickly out of Gryffindor tower, grabbing his bag on his way out.

* * *

Remus made his way slowly to the Library, where he planned to study until he forgot all about his 'Sirius' issues (pun fully intended). As he walked in, he made to find his unofficial table, but instead caught sight of a familiar head of hair. 

Severus Snape sat just to his left of where he was standing, deeply engrossed in a thick volume.

Remus quickly decided that he would take off before Severus saw him, not wanting to disturb the boy with which he had recently found even ground.

Before he had a chance to turn around and walk away, however, Severus looked up at him.

Remus smiled weakly in greeting, and Severus raised a smooth eyebrow at him.

"Lupin," He greeted evenly, and gestured invitingly to the seat next to him.

Remus sat down next to him with some level of surprise, _'Severus wants to... Spend time with me?'_

"Hello, Severus." Remus said lightly, not knowing what to expect, and struggling to start a mutual conversation as Severus returned to his book, "What are you reading?"

Severus looked at Remus suspiciously for a moment, then raised his book to show Remus the cover, which clearly read; 'The World's Most Deadly Potions'

"Oh," Remus replied simply, "Do you... Enjoy Potions, then?" He asked rather idiotically, he knew Severus was ace at Potions. He half expected a snide remark at his obvious question.

Severus nodded placidly though, attention still on the book in front of him, "It is my best subject." He told him.

He glanced up to meet Remus' eyes then though, and continued in an attempt to keep the conversation, "And you enjoy... Charms, correct?" He asked rather more harshly than he had intended.

Remus nodded, "Charms is my favorite subject. I can't wait until we start the _Fidilous_ charm."

This seemed to gain Severus' attention, as he turned fully to Remus now and continued, "Yes, I also look forward to the _Aparecium_ charm, and its relation to the_ Incarcerous_ hex."

Remus smiled widely, "Yes! Because I noticed how _Aparecium_ reacts when you use either _Evanesco _or _Dissendium_ on an object that is wet, which I used when I was practising on a toadstool!"

They continued like this for a while, talking of Charms and things they had discovered, and both enjoying the academic talk which they could have with no one else. Remus felt excited that he had someone to talk to about subjects and assignments, as James or Sirius would never have done, and Peter would most likely fall asleep through.

Severus smiled a genuine smile, obviously enjoying the conversation. Remus took the moment to notice Severus. He had a nice smile, and Remus felt he should show it more often, should be this happy more often. He was very open in this moment, his eyes unguarded, and Remus appreciated that he could see that.

A thought then occurred to Remus, and he felt the need to explain.

"Severus," Severus looked at him seriously, immediately sobering at Remus' tone, though his eyes where still emotionally open.

Remus coughed uncomfortably, but continued, "About that... Incident, a few weeks ago in Charms class..." Severus frowned suddenly, And Remus met his gaze full on, eyes full of sincerity, "I just... I wanted you to know, I had nothing to do with it."

Severus frowned, but looked at him evenly, "I know." He said.

"I wouldn't do something like that to you." Remus finished in a quiet voice.

Severus became immediately uncomfortable at the kindness in his voice, and muttered, looking away, "Thank you." Simply in reply.

Remus was visibly relieved, and sighed. Severus smiled at him.

"What?" Remus asked with his own skeptical smile.

"Nothing." Severus said quickly, the smile never leaving his face, "Just... The other day..."

Remus knew he was referring to the attack a few days ago.

Severus locked his eyes on Remus' again, and Remus saw an unfamiliar sparkle in them.

Remus smiled, and all of a sudden, he knew he had been thanked. He swelled with tenderness.

"Who would have known there to be so much fight in such a small figure?" Severus laughed aloud, breaking their moment.

"Hey!" Remus swatted him lightly on the arm, laughing along with him. "I did dueling for three years since third year." He told him casually, shrugging, "Who would have known it would come in handy?" He smiled at Severus.

They looked deeply into each others eyes, both intimately aware that they had formed a friendship these last few days, and had even become, dare they think it, close.

Their look lingered, until Severus broke the contact, and stood up.

"I really must be leaving," He said, somewhat of a rush in his voice as he gathered his things in his bag and turned to leave, "Good talking to you, Lupin."

"Call me Remus." Remus replied without thinking, and immediately feared he had stepped over the line of their fragile new friendship.

Severus stilled for a moment, and his obsidian eyes turned harshly to look in Remus' once more, searching for sincerity and, having found it, eventually he relaxed.

"See you later... Remus." He said slowly, testing it on his tongue, then turned and left.

"See you, Severus." Remus muttered quietly after him.

* * *

When Remus entered Gryffindor Tower again that night, it was late, and he needed to sleep. He walked straight over across the nearly empty common room and to the 7th Year Boy's Dormitories. 

As soon as Remus entered, he saw that James and Peter were out, undoubtedly on a kitchen raid, leaving Sirius sitting on his bed.

Sirius looked up and saw Remus, and his eyes almost immediately filled with desperation and hurt.

Remus walked over to his bed, the one across from Sirius', and stood in front of it, looking at Sirius, who stared back.

It occurred to Remus that he should say something. This is the boy he loved! He cared deeply for him, and he knew Sirius cared for him too. Sirius was hurting, and he had hurt him, because he had felt hurt. They were just hurting each other. And Sirius just wanted it to be all right again, and so did Remus. But neither knew what to do.

So they stood there, and stared at each other.

Remus thought he could say _'I'm sorry, and I miss you guys, and let's play fetch with Padfoot in the morning!'_ But he didn't, because he was afraid.

Sirius thought he could say, _'I'm so sorry Rem, and I miss you, and won't you please come back and play with me!'_ But he didn't either, because he was confused and hurt.

So eventually, Remus just turned away, and they both went to bed. Though neither slept that night, both lay awake and thought long and hard about their situation.

Sirius decided he would talk to Remus tomorrow, no matter what, and he would make Remus forgive him.

* * *

**A/N: A little sadness at the end there, I think. Eh. If you enjoyed this, do let me know by taking a few seconds out of your life to tell me so. Just by clicking that little purple button below this text, writing a little message, and sending it away, you can make me a happy author! **

**Good day to you all (or night really, here in Aus), I'll be sure to update soon! Probably next week.**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	7. Chp 7: A Dream, Gifts, and an Oracle

**

* * *

**

Siriusly Misundersood

* * *

Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood. 

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the charcters of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I am so sorry to all my reviewers for not updateing for a while, I promise to be more consistant in the future. I hope you like this chapter, it's my longest yet, and focuses almost completely arouns Sirius. Remus isn't even in it, sorry, but it is very important all the same! And the next chapter will be full of fluff because of the goings-on in this one, I promise.**

**Also, a bit angsty in this chap, be warned.**

**Also! There will be an 'Oracle Card reading' in this chapter!**

**For anyone unfamiliar with readings using 'Oracle Cards', it's like Tarot, only they are used to interpret dreams. I own some, and interpret my own and others' dreams all the time, its actually very accurate and interesting. For those of you who don't believe in 'intuitive readings' using Tarot and all that Physic stuff, then just bear with me here.**

**And on another note, I would like to announce that I AM ON THE SEARCH FOR A NEW BETA! You see, my last beta, SiriuslyPadfoot101 is not able to beta for me anymore. So if anyone would like to beta this fic for me from now on, and possibly another story I will have going after I finish this one called 'Of Puppies and Love' (another Remus/Sirius) then please e-mail me! Check my profile for details.**

**Thank you! And, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Dream, Gifts, and an Oracle**

**

* * *

**

"_Sirius." Remus' voice echoed and floated around Sirius, as though he were a mist._

"_Remus?" Sirius asked._

_As he turned around, he was met by the presence of his beautiful, Lycanthropic friend._

"_Sirius..." Remus repeated sensually, as he seemed to flow into Sirius' arms. _

_They embraced tightly, lovingly, breathing in each others scent and feeling the others' body pressed against theirs._

_Sirius mused that Remus felt unusually devoid of warmth, but it was a flickering thought which quickly left his mind as he continued to enjoy the intimacy with his friend, finding it more pleasurable than he ever remembered his embraces with Remus being before._

"_Sirius!" Remus suddenly cried, panic rising in his voice, as a dark shadow loomed over them both._

_A large wolf, absurdly large, nearly twice the size of a panther, growled viciously as it made to strike Sirius down, paying Remus no heed._

_Remus was frightened, as he tried to scramble away and be with Sirius at the same time. The wolf lunged forward, swiping a paw at Sirius, who scrambled away, as the wolf fell into the fog around them and disappeared, though no doubt would return._

_Sirius ran to his friend then, holding him tight._

"_I'll protect you, Remus!" Sirius told him, with his back to where the monster had gone, and holding Remus protectively._

_Remus sighed dejectedly, and said in a very sad tone, "You can't, Sirius. He's always going to be here." _

_This confused Sirius greatly, and in his subdued mind he couldn't make sense of any of this, all he knew was he wanted to protect Remus, but this made Remus... sad?_

_Remus then turned his head to look at Sirius with tears in his eyes, "I thought you loved me."_

_Sirius felt his heart drop to his feet, and an immense sadness overtake him, as tears rose to his own grey orbs, "I do love you, Remus!" He cried. "I've always loved you!" _

_Remus ignored him, continuing, "But you can't even accept me."_

_Then, Remus disappeared, and so did the fog, and the wolf, leaving Sirius in total darkness.

* * *

_

"AH!" Sirius woke with a start, sweat once again cascading down his neck and back, and his heart racing. He looked out his window, and saw that it was just light outside. Turning to his bedside clock, he found that it was 6 am.

'Another dream...' Sirius mused.

He had been anticipating another of these dreams, as he had been having them more frequently over the past few days. Though, the one he had just had was obvious very different from the otherwise very positive and even _pleasuring_ dreams he had been having. This one had been... Scary.

Although he couldn't remember all of it, he certainly remembered parts of it, and he decided that would be enough.

Following James' instruction from a few days ago, he grabbed some ink and parchment from underneath his bed, and wrote down exactly what he remembered from his dream, with James' words echoing in his head; _"Siri, just write down what ever you remember in the morning, then come to me."_

Sirius hurriedly wrote down all he remembered in his messy scrawl, finding himself putting extra detail into the wolf.

When he had gotten all he could down on the parchment, Sirius lay his head back down, pleased that he could now sort out these frustrating dreams later, and attempting to fall asleep again for a few hours.

* * *

James scurried down the stairs from the boys dormitories, wanting to catch Lily before she made her daily rounds as a prefect... and then she would head off to breakfast were she will eat a bagel, it being a Saturday, and then off to the Library where she would study until exactly 11:08pm... Ok, so James had kind of stalked her a few times too many before, but the point if his current escapade was in the best interest of a friend, so he could justify it. 

"Lily!" James cried with a giant smile as he saw her come down from the girls dormitories, and immediately set him with a death glare.

"What is it, Potter." Lily droned, already making her way to the portrait door, not waiting for his answer.

James ran after her, and stepped in front of the portrait before she got it open, successfully blocking her way.

"I need your help." He said with as innocent a smile as he could manage.

"No." She told him decisively, not missing a beat, already trying to reach around him and open the door he currently had his back pressed to.

"Come on, Lils!" James pleaded, as he struggled around her arms, keeping the door firmly shut with his weight. "I really need your help, I can't do it alone!"

Lily gave up her struggle with him and instead put her hands tensely on her hips, giving James her best 'Prefect' glare, the one she saved for mischievous second-grader's, which, considering all things, wasn't too far off with James.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter, but I will have no part in one of your supposedly 'hilarious' pranks!" She then deftly kicked James in the knee, and he momentarily doubled over with a cry of "SHIT! Ow!" And landed on the floor, massaging his already bruising limb.

With a satisfied smirk, she looked down at the boy as she opened the portrait door, planning to crawl through and continue her day.

A thought suddenly occurred to James then though, and he cried;

"It's for Remus!"

This stopped her in her tracks. It occurred to her that in this moment she could turn and leave, effectively ignoring him and his antics, or she could take the bait. She sighed, as she knew he had her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked exasperated, and in a defeated tone, closing the door.

James stood back up, with a smile once again planted on his face, wondering why he hadn't thought of mentioning Remus earlier. He knew how close Moony and Lily were, she would surly help if it were to Remus' benefit.

James, with a pompous hand-gesture meant to impress (and in fact only annoyed) Lily, led them both to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace.

He started carefully, not completely certain of what Lily already knew, and what he would have to tell her.

"You know of Remus' certain, er... inclination towards one Sirius Black?" He asked slowly.

Lily looked at him skeptically for a moment, "Wait, Remus told _you_ about that?" She asked, astounded. She thought she was the only one who had known about that.

"Well, er, no." James said, then corrected, "I kinda figured it out. It was pretty obvious, really."

Lily was momentarily impressed by James' observance, but squashed the feeling quickly.

She nodded with a slight smile; it was obvious really, to anyone who cared to look for it. They were always touching, and doing things together, or talking about each other in the instances they were apart.

"Yes, I've known for some while." She said, "What of it?" She then asked pointedly, looking back at James.

James smiled, "Well, I happen to know that, although Sirius hasn't yet figured it out, he rather _appreciates_ Remus as well."

Lily's eye widened slightly, so Black definitely did feel the same then? One had to wonder, with all those girls he fritters about with.

"That's marvelous!" She cried with glee, completely forgetting her previous hatred for the boy she was conversing with, in favor of this wonderful news for her friend. "We have to get them together!"

"I know!" James agreed with just as much excitement, "But," he said in a serious tone, and bringing Lily's smile from her face, "They're fighting at the moment, and won't even talk to each other!"

Lily pursed her lips in displeasure; a look James was all too familiar with, it being his cause most of the time.

"Perhaps," Lily said slowly, with much thought, "You should talk to Black, tell him to make-up with Remus, talk about it with him. I have already convinced Remus to make up with you guys, and he said he would. I trust they will make up soon enough."

James nodded his agreement, pleased that Lily had already talked to Remus, that made things a lot easier. Especially since James himself had rather been missing his werewolf friend, he looked forward to getting over this whole 'fight'.

"And as to how to get them together..." James prompted, greatly enjoying Lily's help.

"Well," Lily continued, happy to take the lead in the planning, "I suppose we should help them along, from their point of view. You help Black, and I'll help Remus. You give Black ideas and help him along with realising his affections for Remus, and I'll help Remus in getting back to a position where he might reveal his feelings for Black. And we will meet up with each other for progress reports." Lily finished with a concluding nod of her cherry-haired head.

James smiled widely as they both stood up, "Great plan, Lily! I'll get right on it." He replied obediently, already excited about these many meetings they would have for 'progress reports'.

Lily waved her hand dismissive, and without another word, and thoughts plaguing her mind, she finally crawled though the portrait hole to continue her prefect work.

James continued to smile in her absence, figuring that to be the best interaction between the two of them that had ever occurred. He then grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill; ready to start planning operation: 'Get Remus and Sirius Together'.

* * *

Sirius sat up in his bed when he heard the door to the dormitory door open and close, and checked his clock. It read 12:00 in the afternoon, perfect timing. 

Pulling open the curtains around his bed, he slipped out of his sheets quietly, not wishing to wake up Remus who would be asleep for a few more hours yet, as it was nearing the full moon, so he would need more sleep.

He had a plan, one he had devised last night while contemplating how to make Remus talk to him again, and he figured he was a genius for thinking of it.

Sirius smiled. If there was one thing Sirius knew about Remus, it was that he loved three things in this world; Books, chocolate, and his favorite flowers.

Making his way to his trunk, he quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed, slipping his runners on, and grabbing James' invisibility cloak. He simply could not be interrupted while on his little 'mission' this morning.

Draping the silky fabric of the invisibility cloak around his shoulders, Sirius very carefully opened the door to the common room, and silently closed it behind himself.

As Sirius made his way down the stairs, treading carefully, he saw James and Lily standing by the portrait door, typically fighting.

'_How the hell am I supposed to get out of here, if James is standing in front of the door trying to molest Lily?'_ Sirius thought angrily as he stood a few steps behind the couple.

Then, suddenly, Lily kicked James in the knee, rather hard, and he cried out in pain, landing on the floor.

Sirius smirked in unison with Lily when she reached for the door, and opened it.

While she was still looking down at James with a satisfied glee, Sirius slipped by her deftly, and hastily began crawling through the portrait hole before her, making it out of the common room and into the main of Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius almost laughed out loud at his skillful moves, and continued on. He only stopped and hesitated for a moment, when he heard James cry something that sounded like "Remus!", but chose to ignore it, thinking he only heard it because he had Remus on his mind.

* * *

When Sirius finally made his way out of the castle and into the grounds ten minutes later, he immediately made his way to the Whomping Willow. After dodging about and narrowly missing a few branches which would have hit him square in the chest, he finally was able to hit the knot in the tree's trunk and climb on into the passage leading to the Shrieking Shack. 

As soon as he entered the tunnel though, he did not turn into the Shrieking Shack, but instead turned into the other passage of the tunnel, the one the Marauders often used to get to and from Hogsmeade, and led directly into an entrance to 'Dervish and Banges' a shop that sells quills, parchment, and most importantly, Books.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After having bought the book Sirius had seen Remus eyeing on their last trip to Hogsmeade, a rather dull volume called; 'The Seventh Goblin War: The Battle for The Human Race', Sirius made a pit stop in Honeydukes to buy a few bars of Remus' favorite chocolate, and then heading back into the tunnel to the Whomping Willow.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Sirius exited the Whomping Willow again, he knew he only had more thing to do, and most probably the most important thing too, and made his way down to Hagrid's hut.

The Marauders and Hagrid had always gotten along, and the half-giant had even assisted them in a few pranks, claiming that because he was not technically a member of the 'staff' of Hogwarts, he was not liable for any pranks that may occur, with or without the use of some of his supposedly 'stolen' Fire-Crabs.

Sirius made his way around the hut, reached the front door and slipped out of the invisibility cloak. He knocked twice, as the Marauders always did, and Hagrid immediately opened the door, beaming as he saw the boy.

"Sirius!" Hagrid greeted with a wide smile, opening his large arms and capturing the boy in a hug.

Sirius patted Hagrid's arm a bit, then pulled away, with a grin of his own that told the giant immediately that the boy was up to something, and needed a favor.

"Weel, ye'd best be comin' on in, Mis'er Black," Hagrid told him as he stepped aside for the boy to come into the already crowded hut, "And be tellin' me what it is yeh'll be needin'.

Sirius looked up at the giant and asked him straightforwardly, "You still got that garden of yours, right?"

Hagrid smiled again and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, ay."

At that, Sirius immediately dashed out of his back door.

As he saw the garden, he realised it had grown some since he had last seen it. The many bushes and stalks of shrubbery where covered in colourful efflorescence, and he hoped what he was looking for was still there.

He searched through the many assorted plants, herbs and flowers, looking for a specific stalk. He saw Snapping Pansies and Singing Tulips, but not the one type of flower that he needed.

"Yeh need som' flowers?" Hagrid asked in a confused tone, scratching his head as he leaned over Sirius shoulder. "Fer a lady fr'nd o' yer's?"

Sirius blushed, but didn't think it necessary to tell Hagrid the truth for some reason, so he answered, "Something like that."

Hagrid suddenly beamed, "O 'Course! Weel, yeh may be wantin' these then," Hagrid grabbed a hand-full of Hissing Poppies and presented them proudly to Sirius, but Sirius just shook his head apologetically at Hagrid's falling face.

"Sorry, Hagrid, but I need a special type of flower, a _Muggle type_." He stressed to the large half-giant.

Hagrid scratched his head for a minute, then asked, "Muggle, eh?"

Sirius nodded, and followed this by saying slowly and clearly, "Their called **Lupines**."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Hagrid's brain at the name, and he smiled widely, making his way to the very back of his garden, and, low and behold, as he pulled away the branch of some rather menacing-looking vines, he revealed a thick patch of tall Lupine stalks, knitted with small, purple flowers.

Sirius grinned happily at the sight, and picked out a healthy bouquet of the Lupines, choosing only the most vibrant and well-grown of the lot, and thanking Merlin for his luck so far.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Once he had finished his picking, he thanked Hagrid for his help, (who had only yelled back; "Good luck, wit yeh girl an' all, lad!", Making Sirius blush again, although he really had no idea why), and, slipping the invisibility cloak back on, he finally made his way back up to the school, and back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

When Sirius made his way back up to the Boy's Dormitories, he went quietly over to Remus' bed. He had only been gone about an hour-and-a-half, and was pleased to see that the smaller boy was still asleep. 

With a lingering gaze on the sleeping figure, looking perfectly angelic in his bed, Sirius shook his head and finished what he had set out to do. Placing the chocolate, book, and flowers on Remus' bedside table, he arranged them so they looked nice, and so Remus would find them as soon as he woke up.

He then decided something was missing, something vital.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, scrawling a quick message, and left it next to the lot of gifts, hoping that this effort of a morning would make it up to Remus.

Making it back to his bed, Sirius sank gratefully into the soft sheets, and decided to sleep for a while more, until James came up to talk to him.

* * *

In an hour, Sirius was awoken by the sound of the door to the dormitories opening and closing once again, and he knew it was James. 

"Jamsie!" Sirius called as he opened the curtains to his bed.

James turned around, happy to see it was Sirius. He had wanted to ask him about how his dreams where going, anyway, he had a sneaking suspicion they would relate to this whole 'Remus-and-Sirius' issue.

"Hey Siri, you sleep in this late? Lazy sack." James admonished teasingly.

Sirius shrugged vaguely, "Had another dream." He said.

James immediately brightened at that, "Really?" He asked excitedly, "I had wanted to ask you about that! Did you write it down?"

Sirius handed him his parchment with his dream written on it, "Yes, I was a good little Padfoot and did what you said."

James grinned and read the dream, then frowned as he got further in. It was not a happy dream at all...

"Are... Are they always this violent?" James asked worriedly, going into his 'dream-interpreter' mode.

Sirius shook his head, "No, they're usually pretty.. Er, pleasurable, actually."

James nodded, "Ok. Well, I'll just get my cards and we'll interpret the dream."

James went over to his bed and retrieved the Oracle Cards lying next to his trunk, then went back to sit in front of Sirius on his bed.

"All right," James said, and took a deep breath, taking the cards out of their protective box and shuffling them in his hands expertly, "I need you to think about the dream, while I shuffle, then tell me when your ready, and I will pick the first three on the top of the deck as your cards. Each card will mean something different, depending on the order in which it is drawn, and I will read each meaning to you in order."

Sirius nodded, a little worried, as he had never had a reading before, or any of his dreams interpreted. James had interpreted Peter's dreams before, and even one of Remus', so Sirius knew he knew what he was doing.

Sirius then closed his eyes, and thought of his dream; of the wolf, and Remus, and the fog, as he listened to the shuffling of the cards in James' hands.

"Ok, I'm ready." Sirius announced, opening his eyes, and James stopped shuffling.

He placed the deck of cards on the bed, and picked off the very first card on top of the deck, laying it down to the right of Sirius. He then took the second card, and placed it right in front of Sirius. And finally, he picked up the third card on top of the deck, and put it to the left of Sirius.

In a line, the three cards lay in front of both the boys, face-down.

"The first card represents the way in which you should approach the situation." James told him, "The second card represents the theme of the dream, and the third card represents what you overlooked about the dream, and don't realise." Sirius nodded, highly anticipating what card it would be.

Sirius swallowed thickly, watching nervously as James turned the first card face-up.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Just had to stop it there. Hope you enjoyed this chap! Took me long enough, I know. So yes, very 'Sirius-based' in this one, but the next will have lots of Remus-and-Sirius interaction, I promise! **

**Next chap: You will get to see Sirius' Oracle Card Reading, revealing what his dream meant. Also, you will get to see Remus finally wake up and get his gifts (lots of fluffyness will ensue). And, Sirius will read more of the Poem/Spell Book. As well as much more, my dears!**

**Until next chap, which I promise I will write VERY soon,**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	8. Chp 8: His Angel

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood. **

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie.**

**A/N: Ah, here we go! Another chap of Siriusly Misunderstood! I know what your thinking, and yes I have taken my dear sweet time. I aplogise, I had exams. But now you can finally see what happens, eh? **

**In this chap, we get to see Sirius' Oracle Card Reading done by James, Remus wakes up to recieve his gifts, fluffy moments are shared between the puppies (as promised!) and Sirius makes some major progress in finding his love!**

**And so, without further adue, the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: His Angel**

* * *

Sirius swallowed thickly as James turned the first card face up. 

It was a beautifully illustrated card, with a large painted picture of a man walking from darkness in through a doorway which streamed light, it striked Sirius as very symbolic, and he stared at it, until James announced;

"The New Beginnings card."

Sirius looked up, "New beginnings?" He asked, "Is that... good?"

James smiled as he reached for his book and studied the appropriate page, "Very good, actually."

Sirius took on a thoughtful expression at that, and looked back down at the card, as James read its meaning;

"_This card represents Courage, Desire, Initiation, and Creativity. The sudden spark of life in you is igniting your imagination, stirring your creative genius, and instilling in you a strong desire to bring about change. Now is the perfect time for you to act apon your impulses and initiate new beginnings, especially in those areas of your life that you leave presently dissatisfied. Trust your desire for a change, and ask for the courage you need to initiate it. Commit to your unique new ideas, or break the ice in a new relationship with a person you have previously held back from. A hidden love is present in your life, and you haven't been looking in the right places. Act in confidence. All the elements for your success are in place. Don't hesitate, and stop playing it safe. Take a leap of faith and fully commit to what you really want. This cards message to you; 'Go for it. You can't fail.'_"

James looked up to see Sirius' surprised expression, and nodded.

"That card represented how you should approach the situation." James told him again, and Sirius nodded.

"So, how should I approach it?"

James looked at him (Pardon the pun) seriously, "You have a hidden love, Padfoot, which you need to accept."

Sirius was almost stricken by the statement. "How does this relate to the dreams?"

"Well," James continued eagerly, "That's why these dreams have come about. Somewhere deep inside, in your soul if you will, you're sick of not having this secret love of yours. The Dream is your way of indicating who it is, but as of yet, all we know is that you had Remus and some freaky wolf in you dream, which actually strongly indicates towards Remus' Lycanthropy."

Sirius nodded slowly, and all this seemed to make sense to him. Why hadn't he though about Remus and wolf? Of course it was about Remus being a werewolf. He just wished he remembered more of what Remus had said...

"Now the second card." James announced, reaching forward as Sirius watched, once again anxious for what it might be.

James' hand turned the card up, and Sirius marveled again at the intricate, meaningful design.

This time it was a painting of a faceless child, all pink with a large love-heart dominating the painting, and a pair of hands that seemed to be hugging the figure.

"The Unconditional Love card." James informed him.

Sirius nodded, it was a more obvious card this time. He had already guessed that the picture would elaborate on his apparent 'love' issues.

James cleared his throat lightly as be began the second cards' meaning;

"_This card represents Acceptance, Fulfillment, Nurturing, and Affection. To someone in this world, you are precious. Your soulmate is present, urging you to open your eyes and drink from their cup of unconditional love. You are their beloved and treasured mate. Feeling their endless flow of divine love streaming towards you. Your soulmate is working with your soul to heal emotional injuries and doubts, let them restore you to wholeness. Accept what is true about you, you are lovable and much-loved by this person. The colour red is prominent in pointing you in the direct of your love. The message of this card; 'You are forever this persons beloved one.'_"

"Wow." Sirius said breathlessly.

James whistled, "You have one hell of a hidden love in your life pads! And that card represented the theme of the dreams, which means that this is what their all about, basically. How could you have missed such a love? Even I can at least _see_ Lily!"

Sirius shrugged, still in a slight shock, _'I have a hidden love? What does that have to do with a misty room with Remus and his werewolf side?'_

James continued, "So, this person is already in love with you, it seems, and aware of this. You also need to look for the colour red, which could indicate its a Gryffindor."

Sirius nodded his understanding. "Must look for red, got it."

"Well, just one last card." James said, conclusively, "This one represents the thing you overlooked in the dreams, the thing you missed."

As James turned the third and last card over, Sirius saw that this time the card had a green theme to it, with two painted shaking hands, and calm kind-of air to it. In the right corner, there were three white doves.

"The Compromise card." James said, "A strange card... for strange circumstances." He looked Sirius in the eye for a moment, before starting this cards meaning;

"_This card represents Fairness, Concession, Democracy, and Protection. You must remember that nothing is ever entirely good or bad, even people, and that every person has their own view of reality, which might not agree with yours. You must broaden your perspective to include the interests of those you struggle with now. A prominent person in your life is currently siding, it seems, with this person you conflict with. You must try to be fair in this circumstance. For this very person you care for has a badness within them too, that you recognise, and accept head on, even so much as to protect them from this evil you see as just another part of their divine soul. Look for three white doves for understanding to the answer you seek. This cards message; 'Compromise with those around you, even the bad.'_"

James closed his book and set it aside, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"You can see the bad in this person you love," James said finally, "and are trying to protect them from it, but must try to see it as a part of them, and compromise with it. You also see that this love of yours seems to be sided with someone you dislike, and conflict with, and you have to compromise with them as well.

All in all, the reading revealed that you have a secret love you need to accept, who already is aware that they are in love with you, you need to compromise with both the 'bad' in them, and someone you dislike that they are with, and you must look out for the colour red, and three white doves." James concluded with a satisfied smile at his work.

Sirius nodded, "Wow, that's amazing. All that from a dream? I suppose that's what all that fog was... my confusion, the fact that I wasn't yet aware."

James smiled appreciatively at Sirius, "Exactly, Pads. And Remus might know this person you love, or something... it's strange that it didn't become clear how he fit into the dream... especially since you also dreamed of his Lycanthope side. Ah well, I'm sure it will all become clear to you. And do let me know what you find out!" He finished excitedly.

Sirius smirked, "Of course, mate."

James packed all his cards back into their protective case, and stood up from the bed, before Sirius stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for that Jamsie, it really helped." He smiled one of his rare sincere smiles.

James smiled back easily, "Anytime, Siri." Before turning back to his own bed and putting his cards away.

After that, Sirius decided that he wanted to go for a walk outside, and mull over his latest developments. Although James' reading had answered some questions, it had sprouted a lot more that needed some thought.

* * *

Remus woke up with a tired stretch of his limbs. Last night had been the full moon, and he was still very tired, and would be for the next day as well. He opened his eyes to the sunlight spilling in through the window directly across from his bed, recognising it as the late afternoon, and immediately sniffed the air. 

He smelled... flowers.

Not just any flowers either, they were his favorites. He could tell.

Remus turned his head to look at his bedside table, and found a vase full of the most impressive collection of Lupines that he had ever seen. He was breathless.

He reached forward with a pale, delicate hand and touched the long purple stands of flowers, leaning forward to smell them.

He came back smiling, they were beautiful.

But who knew they were his favorite flower?

He was quickly distracted from this thought as his eyesight was soon drawn to the book laying next to the flowers. The large novel appeared new, and certainly wasn't one he had previously put there, as all of his books were old, and from either the school library or his fathers study, as he couldn't afford to buy any of his own.

Then he did recognise it, as the one book he had been eyeing for weeks. He had been desperate to read it ever since he saw it in 'Dervish and Banges'.

He picked it up warily, as though afraid it would break, and placed it in his lap.

He touched its pretty leather cover, feeling the impressed letters of the title written in silver. It even smelled like a new book. And flicking through, Remus found that the pages were crisp. This was definitely a newly store-bought book. Had someone gotten it for him? It would appear so.

Remus was blown away. _'Who could have known...?_'

But if you thought Remus was pleased before, he nearly jumped out of bed (if it weren't for his fatigue) when he saw what else there was there.

On his bedside table, next to his new book and lovely flowers, was a large, thick block of his favorite chocolate.

A wicked grin broke out on the young werewolves face as he grabbed the block of chocolate, and immediately smelled it through the wrapper (ah, the joys of heightened sense of smell) and clutched it to his chest. Yes, he had a slight obsession with his favorite confectionery, but he was ecstatic that someone had done this for him.

_'And the expense!'_ He suddenly thought, for these items were not cheap. Even the chocolate, for Remus had quite good taste, you see, and liked the good stuff, was rather expensive, and Remus himself could only save up to buy some once a year. Not to mention the book! Which was a newly released volume from an already overpriced store. And the flowers had through-the-roof sentimental value.

_'Who ever has gotten me this, knows me very well.'_ He mused, smiling contentedly to himself.

It was then he noticed a note stuck rather precariously in the flowers, with a somehow familiar scrawl of handwriting on the front which read 'Remus'.

Remus reached out quickly and opened it, hoping it would reveal his caring gift-giver.

Remus felt his heart beat faster as he suddenly recognised the writing, and read his note;

_'Remus,_

_I'm so sorry for how I've been acting... how we've all been acting. Me and James feel really bad about what happened with Snape, and I hope the gifts make up for it in some way. I really miss you Rem._

_-Sirius'_

Remus gasped, and felt himself get teary as he re-read the letter over and over.

Sirius had done all of this for him?

Because he was sorry?

Remus even reflected that Sirius had used the reference 'Snape' instead of 'Snivellus', which he was grateful for.

In that moment, Remus had never felt more loved.

* * *

James went down to the common room, and, meeting Lily's eyes slyly, gave a subtle thumbs-up. 

Lily smiled. James had given Sirius the reading, and it had gone well, indicating towards Sirius' love life, as they had wanted.

James felt proud of himself for not hinting that it was Remus that Sirius was obviously in love with, as he and Lily had both decided it was the last stage of the plan, which Sirius would have to figure out himself.

"My turn." Lily whispered to herself, as she commenced stage two of their plan.

* * *

Sirius had had a long walk around the grounds for the last hour, and decided that he had always kind of had an inkling he was missing something, like some part of him was... incomplete. 

Now all he had to do was find this secret love of his.

As Sirius walked up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower, he reflected that at least he now knew what to look for. Red, and three white doves.

He would find this person, he told himself determinedly.

As he finally made his way into the dorm room, he remembered only a moment before that Remus was still in here, and probably awake by now.

To find his presents.

His hand stopped turning the doorknob, as his heart did a leap.

Would he like them? Would he forgive them now?

Sirius couldn't remember ever being so worried about any of his fights with James before, but shrugged it off as anxiety with all this recent 'love' business he's been plunged into.

He finally relented after a minute, and opened the door, not even noticing the pair of calculating green eyes watching him from the common room below.

As Sirius stepped inside, he immediately saw Remus, sitting on his bed, and happily eating the chocolate while reading his book. Sirius felt his stomach fill with butterflies; he had not seen Remus so happy in a while.

Remus looked up as he heard the door close.

He and Sirius made eye contact.

Sirius walked over to his bed, and they smiled at each other, almost shyly.

Remus patted the spot next to him on his bed invitingly to Sirius, who sat down willingly.

They sat in silence for only a moment, before Sirius couldn't contain himself, and began spurting out his thoughts.

"I hope I remembered what book you wanted, there were so many, and I wasn't sure if you wanted the first edition or the second or the third, but I got you the first just in case, and Honeydukes couldn't find any of your favorite chocolate so I had to look for it the storage boxes, and did you know that Hagrid has Hissing Poppies?" He breathed heavily at the end, astonished at how full of nerves he was as he smiled at his friend apologetically.

They both felt such a relief flush through them as they had never known then, as Remus smiled the most loving smile that Sirius had ever felt directed towards him, before he found himself with an armful of werewolf.

Remus hugged him so tightly, Sirius felt he as though he was cutting off the circulation to his waist, and yet strangely, he never wanted it to end.

Sirius chose this moment to notice Remus' shirt, which happen to be a bright red, the kind you would find in the deepest sunset. And for some reason appreciated more than he really ought to.

Remus turned his face so it was pressed against Sirius' neck as they continued to embrace, and Sirius felt himself shiver ever so slightly, and an unknown pleasure shoot through his abdomen.

Sirius' hand absently rubbed Remus' back in soothing circles, and he thought he could almost hear the werewolf purr.

Sirius looked towards the flowers on the table then, and smiled, allowing himself a feeling of pride at his effort towards his friend.

Remus turned his mouth up to Sirius' ear then as he whispered quietly, a little tearfully, "Thank you, so much, Sirius."

Sirius felt his heart swell incredibly then, and almost let a tear slip himself, as he felt such an immense gratitude for this angel in his arms. His best friend. The person he, admittedly, cared most for in this world.

"Sure thing, Remus." Sirius answered him equally as quietly, tightening his grip on the smaller boy only slightly, not daring to let go just yet.

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I felt that was quite fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it! Do review for me. **

**I will also bring attention to the fact that I now have a new beta, Tsuki Aquarius Hanju. And I only just realised after posting this that I forgot to send her this chapter to beta for me! So this chap is unbeta'd but the next will be, my apologies to my beta! **

**In the next chapter: More on Remus and Severus' friendship, and more fluffyness with the freshly renewed friendship of the Maruders, as well as stage two of James' and Lily's plan.**

**Until next chapter.**

**Love,**

**-Emerald-**


	9. Chp 9: About Quidditch

**

* * *

**

Siriusly Misunderstood

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**A/N: Here we go, some progress in this chap for James and Lily's plan, as well as the re-appearance of the 'Mind Boggling Love Poetry' book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: About Quidditch**

* * *

Sirius was sitting on his bed, and breathed out a long sigh. He was glad he and Remus were friends again. 

Since yesterday when he had given Remus those gifts and his apology, Remus seemed to be happy with them all again, Sirius even saw him playing Exploding Snap with James on his way to the dormitory.

Right now, Sirius didn't want any company though.

He decided that it was high time he continue to read that book, _'Mind Boggling Love Poetry'_, as he had an inkling it would come in handy very soon.

Sirius grabbed his bag lay next to his bed, and rummaged though it, eventually coming upon the book in question.

Sitting back in his bed with the book in his hand, he grinned, as he began looking through the book again.

_'So many different ways to use them...'_ Sirius thought as he read over some strange strategies in which to put the spell-poems into practice._ 'Draw a chalk circle... use a lime... put it where?!?... Oh, never mind.' _

Eventually, he came upon the verbal spells.

_'Ah, something I'm used to.'_

There were pages upon pages of verbal spell-poems, which are to be cast using a normal wand, and said in sequence.

"All right," Sirius said out loud, "Time to test one of these out."

"_'The Poem of Movement: Love Come To Me'_", Sirius read the title of the first spell-poem, and, liking the sound of it, continued onto the meaning; "_'The Poem of Movement brings forth an object of love to the reader.'_"

Sirius shrugged. "Good enough."

He cleared his throat and read the poem out loud;

"_'The end is begun  
Where the circle to a point comes  
The edge is centered  
Where the balance to an angle shifts  
The pair is single  
I am here.'_"

As soon as Sirius finished the last line of the strange poem, an object from Remus' bed came shooting through the air and landed, smacking Sirius in the face.

"HEY!" Sirius exclaimed, the looked at the item which now lay in his lap, "What the?", it was Remus' new book that Sirius had bought him.

_'How is this an object of love?'_ Sirius thought, _'It's just the book I got for Remus.'_

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe the person I love hates the Goblin Wars as much as I do."

He looked back at the page of the spell-poem book, and decided he would try one more before he stopped for today, just to make sure they work. He tried to look for a different kind of strategy to test.

_'Ah, here we go.' _

"_'The Poem of Names: Leader'_" Sirius read, and then the meaning; "_'An alternate spell cast where, after stating the incantation, a poem appears to you, revealing the one who will lead you to love.'_"

_'Good stuff!' _Sirius thought happily, and decided to try it, raising his wand and repeating the correct spell word; "Inkaratium!"

Words immediately filled the page in a blank area at the bottom, obviously left blank for this purpose, and Sirius read out loud the poem that appeared.

"_'**J**upiter_

_**A**fter_

_**M**y_

_**E**ternal_

_**S**tar_

_Leads you to yours.'_"

Sirius read it twice to be sure, before raising his arm with triumph, and stating;

"I don't get it!"

* * *

Lily was waiting at a table when Sirius came down the stairs, looking thoughtful. 

That didn't slow her, though, as she decided now was the time to put Stage 2 of her and James' plan into action.

Walking up to the handsome boy, Lily slung her arm through Sirius' and steered him away from the portrait hole where he was heading.

"Sirius..." She said conversationally, "Let's chat."

Sirius was immediately alarmed.

Lily being nice to him, and he wasn't even blackmailing her?

After the last time Lily had engaged in seemingly innocent conversation with he and James, it had ended in one very angry Lily Evans, and both of them being turned into large, ornamental lamps.

_'It's a trick!_' Sirius' mind told him frantically, _'RUN!'_

Sirius tried slyly to get away, as Lily had expected, but she merely tightened her arm around his, and steadily led them to the couch in the common room.

"Sirius." She repeated again as they sat, next to each other, much too close for either of their comforts, but Lily ignored it in favor of completing her mission.

"Big Quidditch game coming up!" She said cheerfully.

Sirius was now officially frightened.

"Er... yes." He said, trying to keep the conversation light.

"You like Quidditch, don't you Sirius?" Lily asked, a very obvious conversation opener, as he himself was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Sirius nodded meekly, "Y-Yes... I like Quidditch. I like to play Quidditch. And watch Quidditch. You know, because I'm alive and not an inanimate object and all!" He laughed nervously.

Lily nodded distractedly, "Yes, well, it's Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff this week isn't it?"

Sirius nodded again, a little too enthusiastically.

"Right, and you'll probably need someone to go with?" She asked, casually studying her nails on her right hand.

Sirius nodded a little slower, "Um, I guess so."

"Right." She said, "And all the girls will probably be wanting to ask you, won't they?"

"Er," Sirius answered, still not really sure where this was going... was Lily asking him out? "I suppose they might-"

"Exactly." Lily interrupted, agreeing with herself, "And so, you should really take a friend, shouldn't you? Save yourself all that hassle with being dragged along on a date."

Sirius blinked at her, _'Me and Lily are friends? I suppose we are...'_ "Er, yeah, ok."

Lily smiled, looked back at him now, "I'm glad you think so!"

Sirius smiled as well, a bit dimly.

"So, when are you going to ask Remus to go with you then?" Lily concluded.

_'Huh?'_

"Remus?" He asked.

Lily looked at him weirdly, "Of course Remus!"

_'Oh.' _Sirius thought, embarrassed with himself.

"You think Remus would want to go with me? He's not really into Quidditch much." Sirius asked her, thinking out loud.

"I'm sure he would love to go with you, Sirius." She replied confidently.

Sirius thought about it for a moment, in which Lily was sweating bullets at the thought that he might decline, before he nodded enthusiastically.

"Great idea, Tiger-Lily!" He agreed, thinking it a great chance to spend time with Remus now that they had made up.

Lily smiled at him, even willing to let the atrocious nickname go in light of her success.

"All right then, well, Ah! Look at the time! Must be going." She said quickly, making an immediate exit through the portrait hole.

Sirius looked after her for a moment, before deciding that she was just plain weird.

_'Good on James,'_ He thought though,_ 'Picking one of his own.'_

Smiling, Sirius decided to find Remus and ask him right away.

"Oh, REMMIE!"

* * *

Remus was grinning as he and Sirius made their way to the Gryffindor side of the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius was recounting one of his favorite jokes animatedly to him, but Remus laughed even though he wasn't listening, he was just happy enjoying his friends attention. 

Whatever god in heaven had encouraged Sirius to ask him to the match, he truly thanked.

He had missed this time with his friend, and always loved when it was just the two of them hanging out. Today felt like a good day to Remus.

As they made their way to some vacant seats in the stands, adorned in their Gryffindor coloured scarves and pins, they joined in the general cheer of the Gryffindor Quidditch fanatics.

Sirius himself was one such fanatic, standing and cheering out loud every time a goal was made, by whatever team.

Remus smiled admiringly at the overzealous boy. He loved that he was so passionate in his personality.

It was then that Remus noticed they were very close to the Slytherin side of the stands, to the point were some of the Slytherins where even mixed in with the Gryffindors at the end.

One of these Slytherins, happened to notice Remus too.

Severus Snape.

Severus looked directly at Remus, letting a ghost of a smile grace his features, as he waved vaguely in greeting.

Remus smiled back, waving cheerfully.

He and Severus had become increasingly close over the last few weeks, as they found they shared much of the same interests and views. Remus even dared to call them good friends.

Before Remus even realised it though, Severus was making his way over to he and Sirius, who had not noticed the exchange yet.

Remus felt his heart sink.

How would Sirius react?

_'Oh, no.' _He thought.

Remus stood up as Severus eventually came to a stop next to him, before he noticed the boy with Remus; Sirius was also standing up, cheering again along with the general noise of the crowd.

Sirius did turn then, though, and made instant eye-contact with Snape.

Remus' eyes widened, _'Oh, dear.'_

"Severus," Remus greeted warmly instead, ignoring Sirius' angry reaction, "How are you?"

Severus looked away from Sirius to answer Remus instead, nodding his head before replying, "Remus. I am well." and then looking back at Sirius.

Sirius glared at him, but Snape greeted him stoically instead, "Black."

Sirius monotoned, "Snivellus."

"Sirius!" Remus admonished, and Sirius seemed taken aback at first, before remembering he had to treat Snape nicer.

"Snape." He corrected.

Snape nodded. Deciding he should really leave, he would see Remus soon enough anyway.

"Remus, I shall see you tomorrow in the Library, to study that Potions essay?" He asked indifferently.

Only Remus could hear the tone in his voice which hinted towards his looking forward to it.

"See you there, Severus." Remus agreed with another warm smile.

Severus then turned and left, with one last glare in Sirius' direction.

"What was that all about!" Sirius asked Remus when Severus was gone back into the crowd of Slytherins.

Remus looked at him sternly, bracing himself to tell Sirius how it is. "Severus and I are friends now. Deal with it."

Sirius looked at his friend, surprised. Remus never usually talked to him like that. But he was right, Sirius reflected, he had done enough damage over the Snape thing, he needed to accept the friendship between his best friend and his rival, now.

Sirius nodded passively, and Remus smiled at him appreciatively.

Sirius couldn't help but smile back at him, Remus' happiness was infectious.

After the game that day, Sirius reflected that it was going to be hard, accepting Snape's friendship with Remus and all, but he would do it.

After all, he owed Remus for forgiving him in the first place.

And maybe... just _maybe_... Snape wouldn't turn out so bad? Sirius wondered.

_'Yeah, right.' _He snorted to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, poor Sirius. The dear is really quite hopeless when it comes to those poems. I hope they were obvious enough that you understood them! They're pretty simple, but give us a hoot if you didn't get 'em.**

**Anyways, Emerald needs reviews to feed her plot bunnies!**

**And you don't want the poor, defenceless bunnies to die of hunger...**

**Do you?**

**-Emerald-**


	10. Chp 10: Library Mayhem!

**

* * *

**

Siriusly Misunderstood

**

* * *

Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I wish they were mine, but it was not meant to be. Or was it?... in a news report, JK Rowling has strangly gone missing within the last twenty-four hours... any information on her disappearence would greatly be appreciated.**

**A/N: Ha ha! I finally updated! Sorry I'm so slack, I'm one lazy elf. **

**Anyway, in this chap, some real use of that spell/poem book, and a majorly OOC Snape! (but purposely). Some humor, and fluff at the end. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Library Mayhem!**

**

* * *

**

_'I wonder where he is...' _Sirius thought as he walked along the many corridors of Hogwarts, searching for his friend Remus Lupin.

As Sirius rounded the many corridors of Hogwarts, he found he ended up in the one place most would bet Sirius didn't even know existed.

The Library.

Sirius smiled. _'That's right! Snivellus, er, I mean, Severus said he and Remus would be here today!'_

And so, Sirius walked in to the Library, and upon entering immediately spotted his friend and his greasy nemesis, sitting at the corner table.

Sirius walked closer, but quickly dashed behind a bookshelf when he saw the two.

They were sitting facing each other, completely oblivious to the so-called Potion's essay they had met up to work on, and were talking animatedly, laughing and chatting.

Like best friends or something.

Sirius felt himself flare up with an unknown anger, not caring where it had come from or why exactly he was so upset, he decided he needed to take action.

* * *

Remus laughed heartily, rolling in his chair, with tears prickling his eyes. 

Severus smirked at Remus' mirth, "It wasn't that funny, Remus." He said, chuckling slightly himself.

"Yes- Yes it was!" Remus said around his gasps for air.

Severus rolled his eyes, as he enjoyed the sound of Remus' laughter, "Perhaps I should tell you Slytherin jokes more often."

Remus nodded, getting himself under control.

For a minute there was silence, as Remus' chuckles died away, and both were absorbed in their own minds, a comfortable silence that neither had ever experienced with anyone else, an understanding between intellectual minds.

Severus suddenly looked up though, and caught Remus' gaze, before he stated as plainly as he could manage, "I have enjoyed our conversations together."

Remus smiled appreciatively, he knew how hard it was for Severus to say such things, and he felt grateful that Severus went to the effort for him.

He looked into dark-haired boy's eyes and voiced Severus' unsaid words. "I enjoy our friendship too."

* * *

Sirius reached into his bag and brought out something he hadn't realized before now that he had subconsciously packed in there in the first place. It was a book, whose title sang out in bright silver lettering on the leather cover; _'Mind-Boggling Love Poetry'._

He opened the cover and felt a strange wind (_'Wind? how did that get inside the castle?'_) that blew the pages along to page 216, revealing a new section of the book he hadn't yet seen.

'SPELLS TO CHASE AWAY THE UNWANTED'

_'Perfect!'_ Sirius thought gleefully, _'They don't come more unwanted than Snivellus!'_ he snickered to himself, and began to read over the different poems.

_'The Poem of Obscene Attraction' _One read, _' - causes the caster of the spell to seem extremely attractive to one whom he wishes the attention of.'_

_'Pft,'_ Sirius thought, _'Like I need that!'_

He continued scanning the page until he found one that he liked.

_'The Poem of Jealousy - Results in the casters control over the castee's (the one the spell in cast on) emotions.'_

Sirius smiled widely. Although he most certainly _was not jealous_, he reasoned, this was a poem he could have some fun with!

He walked further down the bookshelf so that he was in a position directly across from the two sitting at the table, with a perfect view of both Remus and Severus, an ideal position from which to cast his spell/poem.

He looked down at the book in his hands again, at the title; _'The Poem of Jealousy: Emotion.'_ it read.

He then began to read the poem quietly to himself.

"_'In the body  
Emotion is self-indulgence.  
In the vital  
Emotion is self-temptation.  
In the mind  
Emotion is self-mortification.  
In the heart  
Emotion is self-expansion.'_"

He looked up then to see Severus with a completely blank look on his face, and realised, he could feel how Severus felt.

Sirius grinned.

Severus looked around, as though he felt a presence right behind him, but couldn't see anyone.

"Severus?" Remus asked, concern in his soft voice, "Is something wrong?"

Severus looked towards Remus again, and Sirius suddenly felt a flourish of emotion filter into his subconscious, the same feeling, he noted, that he himself felt when he looked at Remus. And that angered him.

Sirius glared deeply at Severus and channeled his feeling of hatred towards him.

Severus glared, and Remus looked surprised.

"God damn it!" Severus hollered, his face going red with anger.

Remus' eyebrows raised as he watched the boy in confusion, as Severus stood up and flailed his arms about, in apparent outrage.

"What is it, Severus?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled, "I'M JUST SO- SO ANGRY!"

Remus stared at the boy, as he stamped around, and the other teenagers at the tables around them suddenly went quiet and stared at the dark-haired Slytherin.

"AH!" He yelled, venting rage.

He then did the unthinkable; picked up a book, and threw it to the floor in disgrace.

Remus gaped at him. No only was he acting extremely unusual for the normally placid Severus Snape, but had just _thrown a book?_ Now that was inexcusable.

"Severus!" Remus said in his 'scolding-voice', as he looked embarrassedly at the tables of people around them. He was causing a scene, Remus registered.

Sirius snickered behind the bookcase, barely able to keep his laughing to a dull-roar.

Sirius then channeled a different emotion through.

Severus stopped his ranting and suddenly looked to Remus, "Oh Merlin." He muttered, then began crying, "I'm so sorry!" He became hysterical.

Remus looked on, eyes growing wider, and his mind practically screaming, 'What is going on here?!' His sudden change in emotion had Remus flustered.

The other students gasped, Severus Snape was _crying?_

"I just-I just-" Severus mumbled as he fell to his knees in front of Remus.

"Severus?" Remus asked questioningly, this couldn't be Snape, he reasoned.

Sirius chuckled, and put through one last emotion to top it off.

Severus looked up, and stopped crying.

"Holy Merlin," He muttered, looking at his hands, mesmerized, as though he had just discovered the Holy Grail itself.

He then ran to the nearest window, and gazed at the reflection of himself in the glass.

He stared for a good length of time, before suddenly exclaiming, "I. Am. FANTASTIC!"

Remus' jaw dropped. And Sirius quickly put a put a Silencio on himself as he burst out laughing.

Severus turned to face Remus, "I mean, look at me!" He said, gesturing to his face, "I am _gorgeous!"_

Remus stared at him incredulously, he was obviously having a nightmare.

The students around them suddenly became an uproar of laughter, some even falling out of their seats in mirth, pointing and mocking the gloating Slytherin.

Suddenly Sirius cut the link connecting their subconscious, and Severus woke to himself, and blushed a red so deep it rivalled even Arthur Weasley.

Severus registered the laughter around him, and looked to Remus in horror, an apologetic expression on his face, a rare feat for him to seem sorry.

Remus stood, a flush on his own face, as he gathered his books in his bag, and stood to leave as quickly as possible.

"Remus!" Severus called, but the laughter in the room drowned out his voice, as the Librarian, Madame Pince, tried to calm the hoards, Severus ran after Remus.

Sirius then stood, and followed them both, making sure to keep out of sight as they exited the Library.

* * *

"Remus!" Severus called, catching up to Remus two corridors away from the Library (Remus was fast when he needed to get away from something!) 

Remus stopped and turned around with reproachful look on his face.

"Remus," Severus said again as they faced each other, "Back there- I didn't - I apologise if you -"

Remus glared, "What happened there, Severus?" He asked, still very much confused, "Because that most certainly wasn't the Severus I know!"

Severus felt that unfamiliar apologetic expression take over his face.

"I am sorry, Remus. I am not certain what took over me, it was though I were not acting of my own will. I would never have said those ridiculous things had I been in my right mind."

Remus felt his own expression soften, he was right. It was obviously a curse or something... a trick placed apon Severus. That immediately led Remus to suspect his friends.

Remus nodded, though, and let a small smile grace his face. "I understand, Severus. It must have been a curse or something, a cruel trick. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did-"

"No," Severus shook his head, and boldly, before he realised he had done it, took Remus' hands in his own, "I understand, you were embarrassed. I am afraid I am often the target of such childish foolery. I apologise for any discomfort I caused you."

Remus smiled at him and took this moment suddenly to realise how dark Severus' eyes were... almost black... and yet deep and mysterious. Before either had even registered the silence between them, they gazed intently at each other.

-BAM!-

A sudden loud noise knocked them back to the present and they looked over at were a pot plant had toppled over, spilling dirt on now-cracked tiles.

They let their hands drop, slightly embarrassed, as they smiled lightly at each other.

"Well, I'll see you later, I have to get back to the tower and help James with an essay..." Remus said quietly.

Severus straitened up, and his face became its usual stony look as he nodded once, "Of course, I will see you tomorrow, in potions."

Remus smiled again, "Sure."

And they turned and left each other, Remus looked back only once to see Severus' slowly retreating back.

* * *

Sirius cursed as he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Remus and Severus had just parted ways, and Sirius had not liked what he saw. They had _held hands_, for god's sake! It was just plain disturbing. If it weren't for that pot-plant he had toppled over, he shuddered to think what might have happened!

Sirius mourned all the way to the tower about how his plan had not turned out as he had hoped. He had wanted Severus to be humiliated! Not get attention from Remus!

He growled animalistically in his throat as the memory came to the forefront of his mind, of the two of them standing there, hands held, and staring into each eyes.

It was sickening.

_'I mean, Remus doesn't **like** him, does he?' _Sirius thought to himself._ 'I mean, after all, he is Snivellus!'_

As Sirius stepped through the portrait door, Remus trained his eyes immediately on him.

For a startling second, Sirius thought Remus knew, before he was greeted with the warm, familiar smile Remus always gave him when they hadn't seen each other all day.

"Sirius!" He called, gesturing him over.

Sirius smiled back and went to sit with him, James and Peter.

"Hey Remy," Sirius said, and noticed, weirdly enough, that he has spoken it entirely too soft and endearingly. He coughed to clear his throat.

Remus didn't seem to notice, but Sirius thought he saw a slight smirk on James' lips.

"So," Remus said conversationally, "What did you do today?"

Sirius sighed dramatically, "Well," He started with a small glare at Remus (all for show) "After looking for you for a good half-hour to help me with that Charms essay, I gave up and went to woo that Ravenclaw bird, whats-her-name? With the blonde hair?"

"Daisy." Peter supplied.

Sirius nodded, "Right, Daisy. Kept me entertained for the day."

Remus looked away, "Oh." He said, Then looked up again, "That's nice pads. Sorry you couldn't find me, I was in the Library with Severus."

"Ah!" Sirius snapped his finger as though it had just occurred to him, "The one place I didn't look!"

James, from behind Remus, raised an eyebrow at his friend, that would be one of the first places one would think to look for Remus Lupin, especially if said person was as infatuated with Remus as Sirius so obviously was.

"That reminds me!" Remus said, and turned an accusatory eye on the three other Marauders, "Did you guys pull any tricks on Severus in the Library today?"

"No!" Peter squealed under Remus' gaze, "I remember, we're not supposed to be mean to him anymore! I've been good!"

Remus turned then to James.

"Prongs?" He asked.

"Nope, mate. Been working on this essay." He replied.

Remus then turned finally to Sirius who smiled all together too-charmingly, "Been with Daisy, remember?"

Remus sighed in relief then.

"Good. Thanks guys."

"Why?" Sirius asked then, as he couldn't help himself, "Did something happen to ol' Snapey?"

Remus sighed, "A little mayhem in the Library. I think I'll be too embarrassed to go in there for a while. He practically went crazy!"

Sirius fought the grin from entering his face, and nodded seriously. _'This is great!'_ He thought.

James laughed, and got scowled at by Remus, who continued;

"But poor Severus, he had a curse placed on him, I'm sure. He was so upset afterwards."

Sirius almost glared at Remus at that comment, but didn't. He didn't know why he felt so angry about what happened after wards, but summed it up to a failed prank that put him in a bad mood.

"Right, Well, I'm going to bed." Remus announced, and the other marauders nodded their goodnights.

Sirius was staring off into the fireplace, thinking of this strange feeling he had in his gut, when he felt Remus hug him lightly in their usual goodnight-embrace, and his arms automatically went around the werewolf.

"'Night, Siri." Remus said in his ear.

Sirius felt himself melt slightly at the voice, and muttered, "Goodnight, Rem." Before the warmth of the other boy was pulling away from him, and he felt a sudden chilled feeling of alone settling in his heart.

He only had time to register the bracelet on Remus' wrist as his left hand was placed on Sirius chest, before Remus left him completely, smiling one last time before he walked away.

That bracelet, Sirius realised, he had always known Remus owned, but he had never quite appreciated it like he did in that moment, for some reason.

That thin, gold-plated bracelet, with three white doves imprinted symbolically on the band.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAH! Sirius has noticed the three doves! So now he has seen the three doves and a red shirt on Remus. What more does the boy need? -Sigh- Poor dense Sirius. Still hasn't figured it out. But he will, very soon, I assure you.**

**But it will happen all the sooner... if you Review!**

**I would also like to thank my beta, Tsuki Aqaurius Hanju, for her help in changing my story to make sense :)**

**Until the next update,**

**Your favorite elf,**

**-Emerald-**


	11. Chp 11: The Uninvited Guest

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

**

* * *

Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood. **

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient! I know it took me forever to update, but I'm now ahead with the chapters, so I'm gonna be good to update for a while. Once a week, hopefully. And now I have a little more time, what with finishing 'The Message Said' and all, and I know many of you have finished that story and come to this one, waiting for me to update, so here you go :).**

**It will be hard for me to update at times though, because I'm grade 12 now, and school is getting a little crazy. I will try to be a good authress and update regularly though! -Emerald salutes- I can only try.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, I know I've been waiting for this chapter for quite a while, and I'm glad it's finally up!**

**Do R&R for me too... I need a little encouragement at the moment. -Sniffle-**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Uninvited Guest**

* * *

_"Remus..." Sirius called as he reached his hand out to the boy, Remus smiling kindly as his hand caught Sirius' and their bodies become closer._

_Sirius bought his hand up to caress Remus' cheek, gazing deeply into those warm amber eyes he knew only too well._

_"Sirius..." Remus replied slowly, sensually._

_Sirius leaned down, slowly closing the distance between their lips, until..._

_"Sirius..."

* * *

_

"Sirius!"

Sirius felt a hand shaking him awake, and was about to sit up and snap at them to leave him alone, before his eyes opened and he saw who was standing over him.

Sharp amber eyes gazed into his own as a pale, lightly scarred hand rested on his shoulder.

"Remus." Sirius replied a little breathlessly.

"Come on, Siri, you have to get up." Remus replied as he stepped away from Sirius' bed and walked over to his own, gathering a few books from his trunk.

"It's almost noon, and James is looking for you." Remus said as he made his way to the door, "I'll be in the Library if you need me." Remus smiled softly then before the closing the door after himself.

Sirius nodded a little dumbly, his head feeling foggy after that last dream...

_'The dream... Remus was in it... I remember his voice...'_

Sirius shook his head, _'Ah well, whatever it was... I wonder why I dreamt of Remus?'_

Just then he heard steps coming up towards the dorms, and figured Remus must have told James that he was awake now.

Sirius got out of bed and decided he should get dressed.

"OH SIRIUS!" James called melodically.

Sirius grunted in annoyance, wishing he could just climb into bed again and go back to sleep.

James stepped through the door, a huge grin planted on his face, seeming almost as though he were bouncing on his feet with apparent excitement.

Sirius turned an aggravated look on him, which was quite lost on James as his good mood didn't show any signs of depletion.

Sirius finally relented, "What, you big coat-hanger?" He asked in exasperation.

James made a show of looking offended, grabbing the front of his chest where his heart might have been, "Ouch, Padfoot!" He said in a mock-hurt voice, "That one got me-" He tapped his chest, "_Right here_."

"And they say _I'm_ the dramatic one," Sirius drawled.

"Aw, come on, Pads," James laughed, coming over to his mate and sitting on his messy bed, as Sirius struggled to put a pair of jeans on. "I've been lookin' for you all morning, didn't think you'd still be in bed at noon on a Saturday, there's things to be done!" He punched the air enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Remus said." Sirius answered, doing his belt up and pulling a shirt on, "What do you want me for?"

James nearly seemed to squeal with excitement, only managing to compose himself to say in a sing song voice; "I've got something to show you!"

Sirius raised his eyebrow at the excited boy, his own interest peeking, he shrugged and smiled his famous Black grin, "Alrighty! Show me!"

James jumped up and grabbed Sirius' arm, leading him quickly out of the dorms, and into the common room.

After walking all around the castle it seemed (strangely as though James were stalling for time, Sirius thought, as he kept checking his watch as they walked in circles), James finally started leading them out onto the grounds.

"And _where_ exactly are we going again, Prongs?" Sirius asked, annoyance obvious as he walked along with his friend out onto the grounds, having wondered long ago about whether this was indeed worth his while.

James just smiled mysteriously as they walked on, "Just over here, Pads." was all he said.

Sirius sighed dramatically but continued to follow James, watching as they went through the grounds, past the lake and the Marauder's tree.

James couldn't help but grin a little as he and Lily's plan played out, _'Stage three of Plan 'Get Remus and Sirius Together', progressing smoothly!'_ He thought proudly, _'I just hope Lily is having as much luck with Remus...'

* * *

_

"Remus, please, I've got something to show you!" Lily pleaded, sitting beside Remus in the Library, and desperately trying to convince the Lycanthrope.

"Lily," Remus replied in an apologetic tone, "I've got this essay on the reproductive cycle of blast-ended newts to do, I'm not sure I have time..."

"Oh, Remus, please?" She pleaded, looking utterly desperate, she decided to bring out the big guns. She fluttered her eyelashes, her eyes wide and impossibly green, seeming wet as though she were about to cry, she asked "For me?"

Remus looked at her, and found he crumbled under her 'puppy-dog eyes'. "Oh, allright." He relented.

She squealed with joy, "Thank you, Remus! It will be quick!" She promised.

Remus muttered something about the unfairness of the world and big green eyes, before Lily grabbed his arm and pulled his little frame forcefully from his chair.

"This way! We're already late!" She told him as they walked quickly, to the front and out to the grounds, Remus assumed by the direction they were going in.

"Late?" Remus questioned, his brow furrowing in suspicion, "What do you mean by that? Late for what?"

Lily seemed dumbfounded for a minute, slowing in her steps as they continued to make their way to the grounds.

"Er... did I say late? Silly me! I meant I simply have to hurry and show you now, before anything happens to the... thing I need to show you!" She covered quickly, _'Yes, Lily, that was quick thinking!'_ She thought proudly to herself.

Remus, however, was not entirely convinced as they continued to walk on, but he shrugged it off, whatever it was he would see it soon.

* * *

James and Sirius sighed in unison as they sat on a mound, just outside the area where James and Lily's plan was to take place. 

_'If only Lily would arrive!' _James added, exasperated. He loved the woman, but she simply had to be here soon if they wanted their plan to succeed.

In good preparation though, they had set the area up so that when Lily entered the little clearing currently behind James and Sirius, an alarm would sound that was rigged so only James could hear it, and he would know when she arrived. All he had to do was wait for her before entering with Sirius.

The plan was to get Sirius and Remus alone with each other in the circle, as when Lily and James _left_ them in the circle, a charm they had set would release a certain hormone into the air, making any who stood within it express any feelings of love they may hold.

'_Meaning,' _James thought gleefully,_ 'If Remus and Sirius are in there alone, they will finally express their feelings for one another!' _

James had called it pure genius, and even Lily had to agree it was the best plan a Marauder had come up with in years.

James turned at look at Sirius, who appeared suspicious as to their sudden sitting and waiting.

"Why are we sitting here?" Sirius asked in a restless tone, "Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Er, Yes!" James defended quickly, "We just need to wait!" He declared.

Sirius stared at him for a minute, "For what?" He ventured.

James turned and glared lightly at his disbelieving attitude, "You'll see when it comes." Was all he answered.

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever, man. Just so long as I'm not studying for that History of Magic test." he decided.

James sighed slightly in relief, glad that Sirius was appeased to stay, at least for the moment.

_'Lily had better get here soon.'

* * *

_

Just as Lily and Remus made it out into the grounds, Lily instantly led Remus to the place she and James had rigged to become the subject area for stage three of their plan. She smiled to herself in excitement and anticipation as they walked towards the circle clearing.

"Where are we going now, Lily?" Remus asked suspiciously, "You seem very determined." he noticed.

"Ah, well," Lily replied more easily, "You'll be excited too, when you see!" She snickered to herself in amusement.

Remus raised his eyebrow slightly, but didn't comment on Lily's strange behavior.

_'Almost there!' _Lily thought as they neared the clearing, as soon as they'd step on the ground there, they'd set off the alarm and everything would come into motion, that's all there is to it.

"Remus." A voice called, stopping them, right at the entrance to the clearing, standing in there way.

Remus didn't seem to notice, as he greeted them back. "Severus! So nice to see you," He smiled at the Slytherin.

Lily paled. _'Oh, no...'

* * *

_

_'Damnit!'_ James thought in aggravation, _'Where is Lily? Sirius isn't going to wait around forever!'_

He looked to his friend to see Sirius checking his nails and asking in a bored tone, "Is this _thing_ going to show up anytime soon, Prongs, or are you just pulling my leg?" he looked to James suspiciously.

James shook his head, "Soon." He replied.

Sirius seemed to consider something for a moment, before he just shrugged and nodded, a silent agreement.

That was when James heard the alarm go off.

* * *

"Severus, what are you doing around here?" Remus asked with a light curiosity, as he knew Severus didn't much like the grounds, and smiling happily at seeing his friend. They hadn't seen each other since the last time they had had a little mayhem in the library. 

"I saw you, and decided to come over, to enquire if you were well." Severus replied politely, "I have quite the news to tell you, as well." He confided, smiling one of his rare smiles. It was then that he became self-conscious about Lily, standing there listening to them.

Inside her head, Lily was frantic, _'Their probably waiting for us right now! I've got to get rid of Severus, and get into that circle clearing!' _She thought in a rush.

Remus noticed Severus' uncomfortable attitude towards Lily, and decided he should relieve him. "Lily, would you mind, if Severus and I just had a moment alone, for him to tell me his news?" Remus enquired politely, trying to excuse himself.

Lily looked at him, trying to suppress her horror, and her voice squeaked as she stuttered, "B-but, Remus-"

"Evans, just a moment, please." Severus interrupted, not taking 'no' as an answered, as he gently took Remus' arm, and led him away to talk.

Led him into the clearing.

* * *

_'All right!' _James thought excitedly as he heard the alarm ring in his ear, and jumped up, _'Finally! Time for action!'_

He turned happily to Sirius, who appeared surprised at his friends sudden energy and excitement.

"Did I miss something?" Sirius asked, standing up as well.

"Nope!" James replied, "Your just in time!"

Sirius laughed lightly as James led him, stepping around the bushes they had been behind, and he followed his friend into a small circular clearing.

The first thing he noticed was Remus.

* * *

Remus sniffed the air as he came into the clearing, feeling sure he had heard a very faint alarm go off when he and Severus had stepped into the small clearing they now stood in, and he could swear he could smell something in the air. 

Was it a type of pollen?

"Remus," Severus said languidly, "I wanted to tell you-"

"Can you smell that?" Remus asked suddenly, not realising Severus was talking as he interrupted, his senses overtaken as the smell became stronger.

Severus looked at him for a moment, before giving a little sniff at the air, "No." he replied, shaking his head, "Are you sure you are feeling allright?" He asked, a little concern creeping into his stoic voice.

Remus nodded his head, dismissing it, but found he couldn't quite get over the smell around them, there was something about it he found... enticing.

It seemed to knock them both at the same time, as the hormones took effect.

They both felt a sudden rush, and their vision's blurred a little bit, seeming to wipe out their surroundings, until all they saw was each other. Quite suddenly, they were completely focused on one another.

Remus felt confused, and asked "Severus?" To the black blur in front of him, as his heart raced and single name reverberated in his mind, one very unlike the name of the one in front of him.

"Remus..." he heard Severus' deep monotone voice answer, a purr to it that Remus found curious and confusing.

Remus shook his head, almost sure he could see _familiar_ blurs outside the circle, before his heart seemed to stop in shock, as he felt the pressure of soft lips pressing against his own.

* * *

Sirius almost called out to Remus as he saw him, for a moment all he saw was him, before he filled in the rest of the picture. 

Remus wasn't alone in the little clearing, he saw, he was standing with that little Slytherin weirdo, Snivellus.

_'And why is Lily standing over there, looking as though she were watching a train wreck?'_ Sirius thought with concern.

Sirius turned to see James, who looked much the same, and wondered angrily, _'What is going on?!'_

They were both watching Remus and Severus in horror, he realised, and as he turned back to look at said two, he could see why.

He watched in what seemed slow motion, his heart beating frantically and his eyes going wide, he walked forward as quickly as he could, not fast enough it seemed, as Severus leaned forward towards Remus.

Sirius could have called out to him then, he didn't know. All he was aware of was a certain and definite feeling of absolute pain as his heart broke in two, and the never-ending picture stuck in his mind-

Of Severus 'Snivellus' Snape, kissing Remus.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOH! DAMN! Severus kissed Remus! And Sirius saw it! And his heart broke! WILL THE MADNESS NEVER END?!**

**-Ahem- Anyway...**

**Did you enjoy this one? I like it. It's holds much angsty opportunity. But do not be disheartened, my elflings! The fluffiness will come soon! Bear with me.**

**Until next time,**

**-Emerald-**


	12. Chp 12: Betrayed

**

* * *

**

Siriusly Misunderstood

**

* * *

Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood. **

**Disclaimer: Who actually reads the disclaimers?**

**A/N: Here we are, another chapter. I know the last one was a mafor cliffhanger for you guys, and you've been waiting for the aftermath of the dreaded Remus/Serverus kiss in the last chap. WARNING! Major angst in this one, an Upset!Sirius, and a Confused!Remus. **

**:) I quite like this chap though, and don't worry, it shall lead to many a fluffy time! An essential chap to the plot, so we must go through the angst! Do enjoy it, all the same.**

* * *

_I am lost. I have gone to look for myself. _

_If I get back, before I return, please tell me to wait._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Betrayed**

* * *

"FUCK!" Sirius exclaimed, kicking the trunk of an elk tree with as much power as he could muster. Ignoring the searing pain that rose in his leg, he clasped the tree with his hands and sunk his nails deep into the bark. 

"Fuck..." He murmured painfully to himself, turning around and leaning his back against the strong trunk.

He had just witnessed what would undoubtedly be one of the most confusing events of his young life. He had just seen Severus 'Snivellus' Snape kissing his best friend Remus 'Moony' Lupin.

Bile rose to his throat at the thought.

As soon as he had registered the scene, gasping for a moment while a deafening silence had engulfed him, he watched as Remus' merely stood there as he was kissed. When he had felt James' hand land comfortingly on his shoulder, he had bolted.

He didn't stop running for a good twenty minutes, now into the outskirts of the forbidden forest, he felt his emotions grip him.

Sirius whimpered, _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ he thought in confusion, unsure as to why he reacted the way he did. I mean, sure, Remus is his best friend, and Snivellus (yes, it most certainly was Snivellus again) was his most hated Slytherin foe, but to react so strongly? And what of this strange aching _pain _in his chest?

Sirius brought his shaking hands up to his face, watching with sore eyes as his fingers shook with the shock of the situation.

The scene kept playing itself over in his mind, that single moment where Sirius saw with altogether too much clarity, Severus' lips slowly coming to cover that of hisRemus. _His_ Remus.

His heart beat furiously in his chest, as though waging war with his frazzled mind, and his stomach seemed at least ten times heavier than was usual. In fewer words, Sirius felt as though he had just survived a car crash.

He felt a mess.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered brokenly.

* * *

Remus felt confused. He sat running his hands through his hair, rubbing his palms over his face, trying to calm his thoughts. 

Severus has kissed him. _Kissed_ him.

It was epic. The ice-prince Severus had intimately touched Remus. He couldn't believe it.

And yet, this was certainly not something Remus was celebrating. As soon as he had realised the situation, and his senses had cleared, Remus had had only enough time to see Sirius running away at an alarming speed before bolting himself, in the opposite direction.

Remus couldn't help it. The moment Severus' surprisingly soft lips had touched his own, he had only thought of Sirius. It was not Severus in front of him, it was Sirius. It was not Severus who had kissed him, it was Sirius. And he had hesitated.

For one truly confusing and strangely exciting moment, he had hesitated.

And Sirius had seen.

Remus groaned despairingly. _'What must Sirius think?'_

He felt bad though, that he had suddenly run away from Severus after he had kissed him. But, really, Remus was too preoccupied with his confusion to have thought of anything above the need to_ get out of there. _He knew he must have hurt Severus' pride though. After all, Severus had always been so careful with the people he learned to trust, and for him to have those feelings towards Remus and Remus himself being so utterly oblivious... well, he certainly wouldn't have relished the fact that Remus had literally ran from him in fear.

Remus leaned back on the stone wall of the Room of Requirement, currently taking the form of a large stone cell, exactly what Remus needed to brood.

It was often the place Remus found himself when he desperately needed to get away from the other Marauders, he admitted mainly because it was the only place in all of Hogwarts which couldn't be traced on the Marauders Map. He would simply disappear.

This was exactly how he felt in that moment, as though he wanted to disappear, forever. Never having to deal the strange new feeling which had arisen between him and Severus, never having to explain any of this to James and Lily, and most of all, never having to face Sirius.

That would be the worst of all.

Remus sighed. He would simply avoid Sirius, for as long as possible.

* * *

Sirius had decided he was angry, unspeakably so. 

He was angry at Remus.

He was blind with anger as his paced the dorm room, his bed looking an absolute mess since he had come back from the forbidden forest and started throwing everything around, knowing it looked horribly like he was throwing a fit and still unable to bring himself to do anything but, continue to pace.

He wasn't _entirely_ sure what he was angry at Remus about, whether it be because he hadn't told Sirius what was really going on with Severus (although, Sirius mused bitterly, he should have known with how much time they were spending together), or that Remus had let this happen. He had _let_ Severus get too close when they all _knew_ what a slime-ball he is. He had let him kiss him!

A small part of him though, a tiny little part at the back of Sirius' mind, a small voice which was nearly always drowned out by the much more obnoxious thoughts of Sirius', told him all too clearly that perhaps he blamed _himself_ for letting it happen. That he should have stopped it.

Sirius shook his head of this thought, he couldn't handle that kind of thinking right now, he was too angry and confused and _hurting_ to know anything except his feeling, and the anger he felt towards Remus right now.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

Remus froze as soon as he had opened the door to the dorm room he and the other Marauders shared, gasping as he faced Sirius, damning his luck.

His eyes quickly scanned the room; Sirius dishevelled bed, his bag contents laying all over the dorm floor, before his eyes locked on Sirius' dark grey ones.

His chest felt as though it were in a vice, being slowly squeezed, as anxiety made his eyes grow wide. He knew instantly that he had made a mistake.

Neither moved for a moment.

Then, Remus, bless him for trying, slowly began to step backwards, closing the door.

"Remus." Sirius interrupted his gradual retreat, his tone much too stern the werewolf's liking.

Remus sighed, coming to step into the room and closing the door behind him, feeling oddly jealous of all that resided on the other side.

Why was he feeling this way anyway? Surely Sirius couldn't be upset with him; after all, he had done nothing wrong... hadn't he?

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus replied softly, his voice rather more guilty than he thought it ought to be.

Sirius' expression suddenly appeared sad, but as his eyes met Remus', they steeled, and his expression was raging with anger.

"What the hell, Remus?!" He roared suddenly, breaking whatever emotional trance they had been under.

Remus recoiled. "Sirius, let me explain-" he started, not quite sure why he needed to appease the taller boy, he was the one who was kissed against his will, right?

"NO!" Sirius interrupted, absolutely fuming, the ferocity in his voice stopping Remus in his tracks. "What the hell was _that?_" He near-to whispered.

Remus was stunned for a moment, and dumbly replied, his voice feeble; "What was what?"

Sirius spluttered, his anger rising a notch, as his voice fixed in a condescending tone, "I'll tell you _what_ it was, it was a fucking betrayal!"

Remus regained his composure suddenly, his eyes narrowing to slits and his own anger coming to rise at the accusation, "A betrayal?!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled in reply, almost as though he were convincing himself more than Remus.

"You're just a bully, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed back, "You can't handle the fact that I've become friends with Severus!"

"I'd call that being a little more than friendly!" Sirius seethed, "You betrayed the Marauders! You betrayed Peter, and you betrayed James, and you betrayed _me_."

Remus sneered at the taller boy, "You fucking fool, I didn't betray anyone! I didn't do anything!"

"ANYTHING!" Sirius bellowed, his face going red, "You fucking kissed Snivellus! You call that nothing?!"

Remus stomped his foot aggressively, "Don't you call him that!" He screamed, his voice rivaling Sirius'.

Sirius suddenly gained a cruel smirk, "I'll call your _lover_ whatever I please." He replied scathingly, his voice dangerously low.

Remus gained tremendous rage at that comment, his eyes widening slightly, "Fuck you!" He roared, then, overcome with anger, he yelled a comment he had never intended to throw at Sirius.

"You're just like your fucking family, Black!"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, and stared almost dumbly at Remus. His ears rung from the sudden seize in noise, his and Remus' breathing seemed to have stopped at the comment, and his heart ached worse than ever.

Against his will, Sirius felt tears rise to his eyes.

He didn't even reply, Sirius just turned his head away from Remus, not able to bear looking at him anymore.

Remus had never felt more sorry, he couldn't believe he had just said that to Sirius, he knew it was completely unfair.

A silence engulfed them then, until Remus broke it, stuttered;

"Sirius, I-I-"

"No." Sirius interrupted him, his voice dangerously low and not at all masking his deep pain, as the dark-haired boy made his way around Remus, giving the lycan a wide berth, and made his way woundedly to the door.

Remus whimpered, unmoving from his spot standing in front of Sirius' bed, tears streaming down his own cheeks, but didn't attempt to stop him as Sirius closed the door behind himself, the click of the door seeming to resound in the room.

* * *

James and Lily stood in the middle of the common room, stunned still and facing the boys dormitory door, where the loudest yelling Gryffindor Tower had ever witnessed was echoing from. Soon enough, Sirius appeared coming out said door, noticing the two immediately, before dashing past them and out of the portrait hole. 

Neither James nor Lily had had enough time to comment on the rare stream of tears trailing down Sirius' face.

"Oh, no..." Lily whispered sadly, bringing her hand delicately to her mouth, her eyes filled with worry as he gazed at James, who looked equally as upset at the recent events between his friends.

"What do you think happened?" James asked quietly.

Lily shook her head, "Exactly what we think happened." She answered insightfully, "They broke up before they ever got together."

They both fell heavily onto the common room couch, sitting and staring into the blaze of the fireplace, a certain grim truth hanging over them.

Suddenly, James sat up, and turned to Lily with a determination in eyes that Lily had never seen before, and left her heart fluttering.

"No." James declared, "We can't just give up on them! We worked this hard, and ok, fair enough, our plans haven't exactly worked out so far, but they're _so close_ to confessing their feelings, I can feel it!"

Lily felt suddenly more confident as well, as she nodded her head, like it was a realisation, "Yes," She agreed with a small smile, "You're right James!" James felt his heart flutter at the compliment, "We can't just give up on them! I'm sure we've got one more trick up our sleeves."

James' eyes twinkled with excitement, "And I have it." James told her certainly, "Here- let me show you."

He waved his wand, muttered an 'accio' as he summoned some parchment and an ink quill, and began jotting down notes and diagrams on the black surface.

Lily watched with eyes wide, taking in, for the first time, the ingenious plan-making skill that was the magic of the Marauders.

After James had finished explaining the foolproof fourth step of their plan 'Get Sirius and Remus Together', he gave Lily a wide grin, knowing full well that it was some of his best work.

"Its the masterpiece of the plan." Lily stated in slight awe.

James nodded confidently, "If this doesn't get them together, nothing will."

* * *

**A/N: Ah now, what is James and Lily's fourth step, the masterpiece of the plan? That is the question!**

**And poor Remus and Sirius, so much fighting between them lately, hm? Have they truly broken up before they even got together? Only the next chapter will tell!**

**So do review for me, and I shall update as soon as possible.**

**-Emerald-**


	13. Chp 13: A Little Less Misunderstood

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Harry Potter. Fortunately for me, he's not in this fic, so I will not relenquish my ownership of Remus, Sirius, or James.**

**A/N: Updating as sporatic as ever. I will dedicate this update to Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, however, as she sent me a very nice review which prompted me to finally update, even though its my b'day tomorrow and I should be in bed. Ah well! I shall be seventeen tomorrow, and I can take relief in the fact that I have updated my story and my reviewers are happy. Unfortunatly, this isen't the longest chapter, but it is a good one, in my opinion, coming to the real resolution of things soon now. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new chap, and happy end of the financial year!**

**Mazel Tov.**

* * *

_Cocytus I am at the brink of the abyss. A portal to the deepest bowels of hell.  
There is no light which I can see.  
No fear of the unknown.  
Just the empty oppression of the dark.  
Pressing.  
Pulling.  
Tearing at my soul. I stand amid the silence, unable to weep.  
Unable to surrender to the veiling shadows.  
I am falling.  
I am fading.  
And as I descend, I understand.  
I will be forgotten.  
Because you were forbidden.  
My forsaken love._

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Little Less Misunderstood**

* * *

"REMUS!" James yelled from his spot standing outside the door to the 6th year boy dormitories, pounding his fist against the door loudly, trying to encourage a response from his friend who had barricaded himself inside. "I -er- really need to use the bathroom!" 

"Go use the prefect's bathroom, then!" The muffled response came through the deep wood of the solid door.

This only further frustrated the dark-headed boy, "Goddamn, Remus! Just let me in! I live in there too, ya know!"

No response.

James continued to bang his fist against the door continuously until, finally, the door opened a crack, and James immediately seised his aggressive behaviour, standing patiently at the door, peering in at the half of Remus' face that he could see glaring out at him, the one red and blotchy eye that had obviously been crying.

James' face softened, and so did his voice ad he spoke to his smaller friend. "Rem, I know you're upset, but I really need to talk to you!"

Remus looked like he was going to shut the door again, but James emphasised, "You really need to hear it. Now."

After a moment's hesitation, with a sigh, Remus finally relented and opened the door completely. James sighed also with relief, and entered, quickly shutting the door behind himself, for Remus' benefit.

The amber-eyed boy averted James' eyes then, as he trotted back to where he had been sitting on his bed, his head lowered and arms tightly holding his teddy bear, the one that Sirius had given him back when they were in second year. James remembers that summer, because Remus had had a particularly bad full moon, and Sirius had been fretting about like a mother hen about how they needed to cheer Moony up, and it was then, as they were shopping with James' mother for next year's school supplies, Sirius had seen it in the window of a tailor's shop. Remus had cried when Sirius gave it to him, and always kept it with him now for after full moons.

James rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, suddenly feeling, even after all his effort to get in to see Remus, that he was now imposing on something private. But he knew, also, that Remus deserved to hear this, and if it made even a little difference for him, then it was worth any discomfort it gave James now.

James sat carefully down on the bed next to Remus, feeling for the first time in quite a while, a real tenderness for the boy next to him.

As the tears started to well up in Remus' eyes again, James' wordlessly, gently, pulled the frail boy to his chest, and wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly hug. Remus couldn't help himself then, and it all came flooding out, in the arms of his friend he found himself clutching to James and crying into his shoulder, sobs racking his small frame.

James was silent as Remus cried, except for a few soothing noises he made, and the very occasional "It'll be all right, mate." He simply rubbed Remus' back and held him supportively, feeling very keenly a brotherly protectiveness over this boy. He decided right then and there, that no matter what, he would make this all right. He would do everything in his power to make sure that his two best mates were never this torn up over each other again.

Eventually, Remus pulled away from him, his crying stopped, and he suddenly seemed horribly embarrassed. James would have none of it though, and put his arm around his shoulders supportively.

"Rem, you know I love you right? You're one of my best mates, and I'd never do anything to hurt you." James stated honestly, looking Remus in the eye as he said this, making sure he got his point across.

Remus blushed a little, but smiled softly, seeming truly touched by James' words. "Of course, James. I feel the same." He replied quietly.

James breathed in deeply, "Right, well, keep that in mind as I tell you these next few things." He started.

* * *

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed, as he dashed down the stairs from the great hall, having been searching for the Slytherin boy for near on an hour now. 

Severus turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, surprised to see it was Remus. He had expected Remus to avoid him like the plague after yesterday. Severus had been hurt when Remus had run away from him, and could only assume Remus had been shocked when his friend had kissed him, but still he couldn't help the feeling of shame that engulfed his mind when he thought of how Remus had reacted. Surely he wouldn't want to see him?

"Severus," Remus said again, a little breathlessly, his heart going a mile a minute with the anxiety the situation placed in him. "We -er- need to talk." He stated grabbing the Slytherin's thin arm and pulling the boy away from the public eye.

Remus eventually spotted a secluded area behind the statue of a cackling witch, one which he happened to know sported a secret passage the Marauders had used many times, and not a place many were likely to venture.

Pulling Severus behind the statue, Remus released his arm and looked at him steadily.

Severus raised an eyebrow, about to question the boy, when Remus started speaking instead.

"You know, the other day, that kiss thing?" He asked quickly, obviously embarrassed by his own question as his face coloured, but he stared defiantly at the taller boy in front of him.

Severus paled slightly, but nodded slowly, showing his understanding, and preparing himself for a mental and verbal berating. _'It was sure to come.' _He thought sadly to himself.

Remus breathed deeply before continuing. "Right, well, I just talked to James an hour ago, and it wasn't what you might think."

Severus' anger flickered for a moment, "James?" He asked, speaking for the first time in amongst this awkward conversation. "What does he have to do with it?"

Remus' eyes took on a sympathetic gaze for a moment, he knew how Severus had been played with in the past by his friends, especially James, and it was no wonder Severus was cautious of any participation of James' in their friendship.

"It was a set-up." Remus said softly, trying not to upset the Slytherin boy, "It wasn't real. James and Lily set up the situation, for me and Sirius."

Severus looked more confused than ever now, and a look of hurt was slowly but surely seeping into his eyes.

Remus lowered his gaze as he stated softly and with an apologetic tone, "You weren't even supposed to be there."

Severus' mind reeled. _'That's not...' _

"For you and... Sirius?" He asked finally, his voice betraying the true pain he felt in his chest as his insides seemed to constrict, the air becoming thin as his mind processed what Remus was saying.

Remus looked up then, "You have to understand, Severus," He said, "I have had... feelings for Sirius for a long time now, and my friends were just trying to help me out. That clearing we walked into... it was filled with an air component spell that would have caused... intimacy." Remus blushed as the words became difficult, and Severus' resolve wavered.

"I'm sorry." Remus finally concluded after a moment of silence between them, as the situation suddenly became uncomfortable.

A few more moments of silence, and then, Severus gaining some form of a pathetic courage, grabbed Remus' hand in his own, and looked him in the eye earnestly.

"Don't be." he stated firmly but kindly, "I... did not dislike the act." He confessed, his voice becoming soft and vulnerable against his will, "I have... felt this way towards you for some time."

Remus' eyes widened, "It-it wasn't the spell?" he asked, voice more desperate that it ought to have been, and he mentally cringed at his own insensitivity.

Severus dropped Remus' hand in a defeated manner. "No." he stated simply, "It wasn't."

Remus felt very suddenly sad for this poor boy in front of him, his friend who he held dearly, and had hurt. "I am so sorry, Severus." He suddenly, on a whim of sympathy, hugged him then.

Severus tensed at the action, but slowly relaxed, and put his arms awkwardly around the boy as well, his eyes closing for a moment in the intimacy of the embrace that he knew he would never feel again.

"You are my friend, Severus." Remus said into his shoulder, and pulling back from him carefully, he looked Snape in the eye as he said firmly, "And I hope, even though I do not feel the same way, can we can continue to be friends."

Severus felt his eyes widen slightly, "You... you would still wish it?" he asked cautiously, unsure of himself.

Remus smiled softly then, as they pulled apart, and an understanding fell between them. "Of course, if you still want to be."

Severus smiled then, despite the hurt in his heart and the dread in his mind, a hope now shined through at the thought of continuing his aspiring friendship with his first and only love, even if they were not to be. He nodded sincerely. "Of course."

All else seemed a blur as they parted then, perhaps because as Remus turned away from him, his eyes filled with water and his vision betrayed him, one single thought reverberating inside his head, filling his mind and heart with pain.

_'It was real for me, Remus.'_

* * *

**A/N: Aw... poor Snape. But this is a Sirius/Remus, not a Severus/Remus! Ah well, my poor fellow Slytherin. Also, sorry Sirius didn't actually feature int his chap, but I only did that because he will feature so prominantly in the rest of the story to come! Had to have one just for Remus.**

**Anyway, you know the drill! Review for me, pretty please, and I shall work on the update, blah blah you know the story. I'll update when I update. **

**Also, I shall take this moment to shamlessly advertise my other Sirius/Remus fic currently going, which is a drabble collection called 'Of Puppies and Love' which can be found under my profile, please read and enjoy that as well :)**

**-Emerald-**


	14. Chp 14: Realisations

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hello again, my wonderful readers and reviewers. Another update, getting to a good part of the story, too, in my opinion. This chaper, I might add, is rather a turning point in the story, as you will see. No doubt many will be thankful for this chap :). Anyway, do enjoy the newest chap, as after this, events really set into motion.**

**Once again, some warnings of angst! And many a realisation is made, hence the name of the chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Be civil to all; _

_sociable to many; _

_familiar with few; _

_friend to one; _

_enemy to none._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Realisations**

* * *

Sirius was feeling horrible. Now, not only has Remus gone and gotten together with the almighty Slytherin git, _Severus 'Snivellus' Snape_, but he went and said... well, something that he never should have said to someone he was _supposed_ to consider his best friend. 

And yet still, it was more than that. To Sirius, the thought that Remus considered him to be just as bad as his family, for Remus to think so low of him... it was unbearable. And so, here Sirius was, walking laps around the school, looking for something it seemed, all though he wasn't sure what...

"Ow!" Sirius looked up from his position on the floor, apparently while deep in his pacing train of thought, he had run into something... or someone...

"Watch where you're going, Black." Severus spat scathingly, as he too rose from where he had fallen, groaning from a bruise that was sure to surface in the morning. What can he say? Sirius is a brisque walker.

"_You_ watch where you're going, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled back, he knew it was a childish reply, but he couldn't quite get past his own boiling emotions to form cohesive sentences at the moment.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Whatever, inbred." He remarked offhandedly, already done with this conversation and all it entailed, as he began to walk past Sirius. He didn't think talking with Black would do him much good at the moment, what with his recent heart-to-heart with Remus, he felt less than up for a row. Especially with the subject of said heart-to-heart.

Sirius however, was suddenly enraged at any mention of his family, and the 'inbred' comment had quite easily driven him over the edge after Remus' comment earlier, and he expressed such by pinning Severus roughly to the wall as the Slytherin sought to walk past him.

Severus groaned as he felt himself quickly pinned, his eyes slightly wider with surprise, his arms held tightly in Sirius' fists as he seethed in the smaller boy's face.

"What did you say to me, Snivellus?" Sirius all but growled.

Severus had the good measure to let a smug expression envelope his face, as he lifted one delicate eyebrow, and answered in a condescending tone, "Why, Black, did I hit a vein?"

Sirius did growl now, his eyes ablaze, as he felt himself suddenly fill with anger towards this boy that had nothing to do with any names he called him, and much more to do with events which had transpired sometime ago in a clearing, between this greasy git and his once best friend.

"Fuck you, you worthless little shit!" Sirius roared in his face, flinging himself suddenly away from the Slytherin, but Severus stayed against the wall. "You! YOU!" Sirius continued to rant, pointing at Severus accusingly, trying to form his thoughts into further abusive curses.

Severus knew then, that something else was going on here. This was about more than him. He glared back at Sirius.

"What Black?" He yelled back, rising to the boys challenge, "What about me?"

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Sirius hollered; hurt bursting in his chest and filling him with a white-hot fire.

Severus was stunned for a moment, "Is that what this is about?" He asked, slightly in wonder, "About what happened between me and Remus?"

Sirius seethed and seemed insulted that he considered 'what had happened' to be something that he shouldn't be upset about.

Severus did not appear anything other than surprised though, as he asked quietly, "You are upset that I feel for him?"

Sirius scoffed loudly, insulted on behalf of his friend and filled with anger at this mockery of what had actually transpired! "You took advantage of him!" He yelled.

Severus' eyes widened, then he felt his own anger rise, "I did no such thing!" He screamed, "You think I-I touched him unwarrantedly?" Severus felt insulted beyond belief.

"You practically molested him!" Sirius yelled back, chest heaving with the pressing anger in his mind and heart, outraged at his own accusations against the boy in front of him.

Severus' eyes widened and he burst- he curled his fist and punched Sirius, hitting his cheek with all of his anger behind the punch.

Sirius was knocked backward, clutching his face, his own eyes widened in pain as he stared at the boy.

"YOU IMAGINATION RUNS AWAY FROM YOU, BLACK!" Severus hollered, shaking with rage.

After a few moments of breathing deeply, Severus consoled himself with that fact that Sirius was not in his right mind, and continued in a voice that bridged no argument, "Those_ accusations_ you place on me, are nothing but fictional. I did nothing outside of what you saw in that clearing with Remus, and I ensure you the experience was not appreciated."

Sirius seemed to gain his wits about him, still slightly baffled from the punch, and replied in a voice filled with shock and outrage, "But, you two have been-" He hesitated, "-friends for a while now, how can I trust that you didn't-?"

"Because I would never hurt Remus." Severus replied truthfully, he may have been shunned, rejected and insulted today, but he held his pride in tack. Still, he could not help but add the scathing remark, "Unlike you."

Sirius was taken aback, then glared and roared back, "I would never-!"

"But you already did!" Severus replied just as fiercely, "You hurt him when you rejected him, because he became friends with me!" He couldn't help but feel a little smug at that thought.

Sirius shook his head, his eyes never leaving Severus'. "It's more than that! I would never- just because-"

"THEN WHAT?!" Severus shoved him against the wall, Sirius now in a similar position to how he had been when this had started out, "WHAT MORE IS THERE?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Sirius exclaimed louder than ever.

They both went deadly silent then, the shock of Sirius' outburst seeming to engulf the air around them, a ringing resounding in the air, in the wake of all of their shouting.

A million moments occurred to Sirius then, a million conversations he had shared with Remus, a million full moons, a million hugs and meaningful glances... his dreams...

_Remus then turned his head to look at Sirius with tears in his eyes, "I thought you loved me."_

_Sirius felt his heart drop to his feet, and an immense sadness overtake him, as tears rose to his own grey orbs, "I do love you, Remus!" He cried. "I've always loved you!" _

... The 'Mind-Boggling Love Poetry' book...

_'Love poems radiate a strong magical feeling, primarily used to induce the emotions of both caster and reciprocate...'_

... The oracle card reading...

_"You have a secret love you need to accept... you must look out for the colour red, and three white doves." _

... Remus' red T-shirt which he had always loved, his bracelet with the three white doves...

Why had it taken him so long?

Sirius numbly felt himself fall to the floor, his back against the wall, staring ahead of himself, unseeing, seemingly paralysed by his realisation.

Severus, too, was shocked. Admittedly, he had assumed it was only Remus who felt this way, what with his dejected attitude towards the matter, Severus had wondered however...

In the shock of the situation, Severus felt himself walk towards the Gryffindor, and slid down the wall to sit next to him.

Together, they both sat and stared ahead, aware of each others presence, and yet unaware of much else as Sirius' exclamation seemed to reverberate around them.

_'I LOVE HIM!' _

Severus turned to look at him.

Sirius too, turned his head and faced the Slytherin boy. Anger no longer rested between them, just a numb shock which left them looking at each other in mutual criticism, neither quite daring to believe the truth of their situation.

Severus was the first to speak. "I guess we're a little more alike than we thought." He said quietly, in a contemplative tone.

Sirius seemed a little surprised at his sudden speech, but nodded dumbly, looking away, accepting the meaning of Severus' words as fact.

Eventually, Severus added, in an unmistakably apologetic tone, "I didn't know."

Sirius looked at him again, meeting his eyes and seeing the sincerity there, he nodded his understanding.

Severus averted his gaze in a certain shame, and continued, "If I had known, I would not have-"

"It doesn't matter." Sirius interrupted him, his voice sure. "I would have done the same, given the opportunity." He admitted, still a little surprised at himself for knowing that, indeed, he would.

Severus remained silent, and Sirius finally, after much internal deliberation, added with an almost pain in his voice for the truth of it; "I don't blame you."

Severus looked back at him in surprise, but did not comment on it. Instead he replied with;

"Well, now it seems, we were unknowingly alike. Siriusly misunderstood, as it were."

Sirius stared for a moment, then laughed out loud, his laugh resembling a bark in his sudden mirth.

Severus smiled crookedly at the unexpected laughter at his, in his opinion, rather poor joke. All the same, in that moment, the tension miraculously dispersed from the area, and they both sought then to get up from the floor.

And as they stood, looking at each other rather a bit awkwardly, they knew then, that an understanding had fallen between them.

They walked away from each other, both knowing now what they had to do, and which of them was going to find Remus, who had won.

_'And to the winner goes the spoils.'_ Severus thought as he walked away from the scene, feeling in himself a certain pride for the fact that, at least, he had assisted in making Remus happy, with the one he loved.

* * *

"Snapping-Flower, are all operations in motion?" James whispered into the receiver attached to his shirt.

"James-"

"Ahem!" He interrupted, and heard a frustrated sigh.

"Affirmative, Bounding-Stag. It should begin in, oh say, five minutes." He heard Lily's soft voice reply in the earpiece speaker current placed in his left ear, the wire connecting it to his microphone tucked precariously under his shirt, as he walked the length of the Gryffindor common room.

"James?" Lily's voice asked again in his ear.

"Yes, Snapping-Flower?" He replied.

"Why do we have to use speakers and microphones? We're both in the common room!" She emphasised this by waving to him from across the room.

He sighed in exasperation, "We've been through this, Snapping-Flower-"

"And stop calling me that!"

"-We're doing this _clandestine _and_ covert_, so that Remus and Sirius don't find out." He grinned at her from across the room, sure that she could see it. "So, are the Swedish pixies in place?"

She sighed again, "Yes, Bounding-Stag. The trick wire place to set them free will release within minutes, and then all we have to do is wait for someone to alarm the Gryffindors-"

"And then we come in." James finished triumphantly.

"Exactly." She replied, not quite able to keep her own pride out of her voice.

It really was the perfect plan, just the thing to get those two stubborn puppies together. Now, all they had to do was wait for said puppies to return to Gryffindor Tower, and then their plan would truly be put in motion.

The masterpiece of plan 'Get Remus and Sirius Together'.

* * *

**A/N: After the last chap, most reviewers seemed to really sympathise with Snape. A number of such were quite surprised that they did too! I myself, have always sympathised with Severus, and I am glad that this has shown through my writing! And so, I hoped to give good old Snap some closure in this chap, as we all know he can't have Remus, at least now he knows he helped bring him what will make him happy, ay? **

**Also, I will take this opportunity to talk of the lastest HP book! No.7, the last installment. I always knew Snape was good! I never lost faith, and I have to say the whole 'being in love with lily' thing didn't surprise me too greatly either. My favorite book, as it turned out, besides the third book. As, I'm reasonably certain, any lover of Sirius/Remus slash will agree, the third book is the greatest! Everyone loves the apperance of Sirius. Oh, and how sad was it when Remus died? Poor Moony. **

**I'm in denial though, both Moony and Padfoot are actually alive and well and living in England somewhere together. Thats it. Its what I've decided, lol.**

**Ah well, until next update!**

**-Emerald-**


	15. Chp 15: The Master Plan

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Ok, here we go, another update. And Remus and Sirius are both in this one! WHOOP! Not much interaction yet though, but there will be much in the following chapters, as you will see. And finally Sirius has realised his love for Remmy! Took him long enough.**

**Anywhosits, let us commence the chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_With silence, favor me._

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Master Plan**

* * *

Remus sighed deeply, the wind blowing through his hair, relaxing him into a docile, comfortable solitude. 

After his rather, shall we say, _emotional _encounter with Severus, Remus felt he couldn't communicate properly with anyone. He was stuck in a kind of antisocial rut. His fight with Sirius and declination of Severus had left him feeling closed off from all those around him, and he feared only a forced situation would find him talking with anyone again for while, especially to Sirius. He felt lost, without any footing to work with, or any ground on which to find his way.

The wind picked up around Remus, sitting high up in the branches of the old oak tree that the Marauders usually took to lounging around in the summer, his legs pressed to his chest in an almost protective position, his face looking out through the yellow-red leaves of autumn, watching the setting sun.

Remus shivered slightly as the wind swept past him again, seeming to pay no mind to the thin boy residing in the tree it ruffled, and Remus began to wonder if he should head back to the dorms soon...

But no, Sirius would be there, and the last thing he wanted to do was experience an awkward reunion after their last scream-fest... he would much rather stay in the tree he knew only he could climb... and yet, he knew he could not stay there forever, no doubt the other Marauders would come by once it was summer again, and spot his auburn hair in amongst the then-green leaves...

Well, there was nothing for it then, Remus decided, hugging his legs a little tighter as he reached his conclusion. He would have to head back, and face the music. Maybe if he was lucky, Sirius would be late back to the dorms, or he would be asleep by the time Remus arrived there.

And although, at only six o'clock at night, Remus did not truly believe either of these ideal situations would be the case, he nevertheless jumped down from the high branch of the tree he had been resting on, no doubt for hours now, and left for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Sirius felt himself elated, a grin on his face that refused to leave, it seemed, as he mulled over his own confession. He thought with happiness, as he walked along the halls of Hogwarts, 

The feeling of freedom he gained from the knowledge of his love was unmistakable, undeniable, and entirely overwhelming for the seventeen year old Black. And although, admittedly, his confession had only been witnessed by Severus Snape, Sirius felt in that moment that it was enough. That as long as _he_ knew, it would work out, he knew where to go now.

Sirius thought, stupid grin still plastered along his features, as his mind repeated Remus' name lovingly, consuming his thoughts. 

After Sirius' initial shock of his realisation of love had faded, what had been despair and acceptance, slowly became joy. He had found him, the one the poems and the oracle cards had been telling him of! His one true love, as they had put it, the one person in his life that dominated his heart, and he had been right in front of him the while time.

Walking leisurely, Sirius regained some of his composure as he neared the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, ever guarded by the boisterous portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ah, young Sirius!" She greeted, seeming to pick up on his good mood, "Dear, you do look rather the lovestuck master!" She chuckled to herself.

Sirius grinned at her winningly, "Lovestuck would be right, dear Lady." He replied, and her interested noticeable peaked.

"Oh?" She smiled imploringly at him, no doubt _smelling_ the gossip this conversation presented, "Sirius Black has found himself a proper sweetheart at last!" She cried joyfully, and he grinned, "Oh, oh dear, you must tell me who the lucky young woman is?" She gushed.

He chuckled to himself, grin unfaltering, as he shook his head mirthfully, "You assume too much, my Lady!" He replied, and continued without her asking, "The password is 'adamo', I believe."

The Lady seemed to deflate slightly, "Oh, come now, dear, you must tell me-"

"Ah, but a Black does not kiss and tell!" Sirius replied with finality, regardless of the fact that he had yet to actually kiss Remus (but he did have full intention to!), as she swung open a little hesitantly, huffing and calling after him that she had better know by the end of the week.

Sirius crawled through the portrait hole, and immediately saw the figure of his friend James, standing a little awkwardly over to one side of the common room, desperately trying to appear casual at the appearance of Sirius.

Sirius ignored this, however, as he let his purpose here override his mind and he took immediate steps toward his friend, grinning at James' tense smile.

"Hey there, Jamsie-boy!" He replied cheerfully.

James was a more than a little stunned at Sirius' drastic change in attitude from a day ago, "S-Sirius?" He replied uncertainly, "Er... how you feeling, mate?"

Sirius slapped James on the back playfully, and James' almost fell forward from the force, "Great, Prongsie! Have you seen Remus? I really need to talk-"

They both heard the portrait creak open again, interrupting Sirius' question, as, low and behold, Remus stepped through, seeming worse for wear and... is that a leaf in his hair?

Sirius turned his back to James, suddenly only aware of Remus, as his heart pounded in his chest so loud he was sure the other boy would hear it. And as Remus' eyes met his, a slight shock on the werewolf's face, Sirius' stomach did a backflip. All noise of the common room was drowned out by the beating of his own heart, as he mused how different it was to look at Remus, now that he knew of his own feelings. He was filled then with an apprehension of how Remus felt, and if he really should tell him...

**-BAM!-**

The portrait hole opened with a crash this time, as a student clambered through, immediately gaining the silent attention of all the occupants of the common room, as everyone hushed themselves and turned with surprise to the second year boy who hung out of the portrait hole, excitement written on his face.

"_Pixies_!" He cried with glee, "Pixies loose in the Great Hall, attacking all the Slytherins!"

The general cry of surprise and pleasure from the room of Gryffindors was almost as a unison, as they all began to talk in raised voices;

"Pixies? Where did they come from?"

"It's the Marauders!" Another yelled, "No doubt!"

"I want to see!"

"Quickly!" The original informer called over the crowd, still half-hanging out of the portrait hole, "All of you have to come, before the professors find out!"

Everyone seemed to scramble then, filing out of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room as fast as they could, eagerly seeking out the promised spectacle.

After only moments, the sole occupants of the tower became James, Lily, Remus and Sirius.

Although, as an awkwardness settled in between Remus and Sirius, James and Lily moved quickly; Lily grabbing Remus' arm, and James seizing Sirius by the shoulders from behind, they both dragged and pushed the bespectacled pair into the 6th year boy's dorms.

"What the-?" Remus asked in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded, apprehensive and immediately defensive, as he saw the way he and Remus were being treated.

Lily didn't reply, as she quickly pulled out her wand, pointing it at the two of them before casting; "Petrificus Totalus!"

Remus and Sirius immediately felt themselves go stiff, paralyzed where they stood beside each other, their expressions of shock frozen on their faces. Both immediately thought they would demand an explanation, if only they could speak.

"Sorry, mates," James replied, grinning at them apologetically, "All part of the plan, you know?" He told them casually, giving the nod to Lily, who nodded back covertly.

"Right." She said out loud, decisively, as she reached into her pocket and retrieved two flasks of a bright blue liquid.

Coming to stand before them, giving them a small sorry smile, she poured one flask of the sour potion into each of Remus' and Sirius' mouths, forcing them to swallow, least they choke on it.

Once they were both satisfied that they had completed that stage of the plan, James and Lily quickly retreated to the doorway of the dorms.

"Happy talking, mates!" James waved to them cheerfully, Lily smiling mischievously from behind him, "We'll be back in an hour!"

Remus and Sirius watched with wide eyes as the door to the dorms slowly closed, leaving them in their dorm room, alone together, as they felt Lily's spell release them.

* * *

"That when well." James decided happily as they walked away from the scene of their crime, leaving their friends locked together in the dorm room, where they would be forced to talk. "Ay, Snapping-Flower?" 

Lily nodded, smiling, as they made their way out of the boys dormitories, "Absolutely, Bounding-Stag." She agreed, "I just hope the veritaserum I brewed wasn't too strong..."

James shook his head lightly, and replied conversationally, "Nah, just enough to get them to talk, I reckon."

James held the portrait door open for her as they reached the end of the common room, gesturing that she should go first, and as she complied, she shook her head, a smile on her lips.

They continued on their way then, to join the other Gryffindors to watch their spectacle in the Great Hall, and to leave their friends to speak a few truths.

"Truly a master plan," Lily stated as they walked on.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chap is a bit shorter than my other ones, and I appologise for this, but really this was more of a transition chapter, them getting to the point of confrontation. And now, of course, in the next chap much confrontation with happen! Relationships will be disscussed, issues adressed, and Sirius and Remus will (finally) be forced to talk of their own relationship! Will Sirius tell Remus he loves him, as he so recently has found out? Will Remus reveal that he feels the same? Will Peter ever grow a brain?! Who knows.**

**Oh, wait, thats right! I do! Well then, you'd best keep me in good favor, ay? If you want Remmy and Siri to find love with each other. -Emerald grins evilly- So please do review, lol.**

**Also! A side note! For those of you who are also Naruto fans, I have recently begun a new story, a romance between Deidara and Sasori called 'Clay and Puppets'. Please check it out for me if you are interested:)**

**Until the next update,**

**Your loyal house-elf,**

**-Emerald-**


	16. Chp 16: Truth and Obstacles

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Alright, here we are, Lily and James have just left Remus and Sirius locked together in the dorms together, and given them veritaserum! What are they to do? Well, we shall see, ay:)**

**Don't forget to review for me, I do so like to hear all of you're opinions. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A stumble may prevent a fall._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Truth and Obstacles**

* * *

The moment the door of the 6th Year boy's dormitories shut behind the backs of James and Lily, the spell Lily had cast released it's hold on the boys inside. 

Remus felt himself relax as the petrifaction spell lifted, and breathed more easily, before letting his hand come up to slap over his mouth, the horrible taste of the veritaserum

still poignant on his tongue. He looked to Sirius then.

Sirius felt much the same, breathing deeply after the constriction on his chest, and grimacing at the strong potion's still-sour aftertaste. Then he noticed Remus was looking at him.

The moment Sirius' eyes met Remus', the werewolf turned and sprinted - into their bathroom. Closing the door behind himself before Sirius could say anything, he locked the door with a decisive 'click'.

Sirius was shocked for a moment, as he watched Remus flee from him, all that werewolf speed obviously coming in handy. After a minute or so of staring at the now locked door, however, and Sirius came to his senses.

"Hey!" Sirius called indignantly at the door, annoyed that after all this, Remus was still running away from him. True, Sirius may not understand what was going on, why they had been locked in this room, or what it was that Lily had given them, but that didn't mean Remus had to act so immature!

"What is you're deal, Remus?!" He yelled at him through the door, pounding on it with his fists loudly.

Remus glared at the door from inside where he leaned against a sink, directly opposite the now shaking wood. Sirius' fists pounded it a few more times, and Remus mused that it was probably good for Sirius to release some of his aggravation that way, so that perhaps he wouldn't try to talk to him while he hid in the small bathroom.

After a few minutes, Sirius just stood leaning against the door, a little out of breath now, both still slightly in the after-affects of the binding spell and from pounding vigorously on the bathroom door. Sirius felt more desperate in that moment than he ever remembered himself feeling before.

Sirius let his hand rest against the solid wood of the door, this great big barrier between he and his recently-realised love, and he felt more separated from Remus than ever before.

"Remus..." Sirius murmured, softly, but he knew Remus heard him, "Talk to me, please..."

Remus felt his heart leap, pounding in his chest as Sirius called to him, but he didn't want to speak to him. He told himself it was because of the veritaserum that he didn't want to tell Sirius anything unwarranted, but he knew it was really more than that. He closed his eyes as he calmed his mind, letting himself think. He really did want everything with Sirius to become normal again, but a part of him knew it wouldn't, that it couldn't after everything that had happened. So that only left two outcomes of this situation; either after this things would become better with Sirius, or they would become worse - none existent even.

He really hoped it wasn't the latter, as he took a deep breath and finally coincided.

"Sirius," He replied, his voice quiet, but he felt the sudden tension in the air that told him Sirius had heard, "We can't talk..."

Sirius didn't understand, he felt hurt that Remus didn't want to talk. "But... why?" He asked, "Look, Remus, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, but-"

"Sirius-" Remus stopped him, trying to gain some control over the situation, "That potion that Lily gave us-"

"Remus! Please!" Sirius yelled, "I'm trying to tell you something really important!"

Remus fell quiet, there was nothing he could do, if it was now that Sirius chose to talk to him like this, than he just had to listen, veritaserum be damned.

"I just..." Sirius continued, voice soft again, his forehead now leaning against the door, "I miss you... so much Rem."

Sirius' soft tone and the use of his nickname made Remus' stomach do a flip. He had missed him too, he wanted to tell him so, but refrained himself. Remus would not give in. He would not ruin he and Sirius' friendship by bringing his one-sided love into the matter.

Eventually Sirius took a deep breath and continued; "I'm sorry I've been acting the way I have, about everything... about Snape-"

"Sirius," Remus interrupted, not to stop him this time, but to explain a little himself. "Snape and I... I mean-"

"I know," Sirius said, heaving an audible sigh, "And I want you to know, that I support you two, if that's what you want-"

"Oh, Sirius," Remus said sadly, feeling his heart give a painful lurch, "You don't understand, it's not like that at all..."

"But, Severus said that you two..." Sirius continued indignantly, he was sure this was the case, that Remus must feel the same for Severus, even if Snape didn't know it.

"No, Sirius," Remus said, "I could never, not when I-" He clasped his hand over his mouth. He refused. He absolutely refused to continue that sentence.

Sirius was surprised however, as he turned his back to the door, and slide down to sit against it, he thought on Remus' words.

"So you... you don't... not for Severus?" Sirius asked, more hopeful than he perhaps ought to be, but all he could think was that _he_ loved Remus, and if Remus didn't want to be with Severus, then...

"No," Remus said decisively, trying to keep control over his voice, over his words, "I don't."

Sirius felt unreasonably happy, although he also realised how hard that must have been for Remus, he was consumed in his joy that Severus wasn't competition.

Sirius let the former emotion show though, as he dropped his voice and replied, "That must have been hard."

Remus didn't answer. It_ had_ been hard, and he wasn't really ready to talk about it. Anyway, this wasn't about Snape, this was about them.

He decided to voice this thought; "Severus isn't important, we're fighting-"

"Whenever we fight these days, its always about Severus." Sirius said bitterly.

"Is it really about Severus, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly through the door.

Sirius was silent.

In the end, he supposed he wasn't entirely sure what they had been fighting about. It had certainly seemed as though it had been about Severus, but they both knew it hadn't really. It was always about them, and about this obstacle nobody could name.

"I miss you too..." Remus said finally, giving himself that one small pleasure, allowing himself to express only that, and nothing more of his hidden feelings. He would not ruin this.

Sirius felt a pluck at his heartstrings as he heard those words, and felt he was immensely glad. Relieved that Remus had missed him too, that all was not lost. What they cherished with each other was still there, if a bit worse for wear.

Then suddenly, they fell into a comfortable silence, engrossed in their own thoughts as Remus came to sit leaning against the door, only the wood of the door between them as they both sat with their backs to each other, and thought;

Where were they to go from here?

Sirius thought, filled with apprehension to say anything that might topple the balance of their relationship, bringing it back into turmoil again. Especially after Remus' recent rejection of Severus, the smaller boy probably wouldn't be up for hearing any more love confessions anytime soon. And so, Sirius held his tongue. 

Remus wanted nothing more in that moment that to be reassured Sirius still loved him, even if it was only as a friend, he needed Sirius right now.

In later years, Sirius and Remus would both claim that in that moment at the same time, together, alone in that tower after being force feed veritaserum, that they came to realise how the door at this moment standing between them, with Sirius in the dorms and Remus in the bathroom, came to represent their relationship more than any other situation ever would.

The door symbolising what they both knew came between them at the moment, the big stop in their relationship that they simply didn't know how to work through. All along, they had both been together, on the same side of the door, but now it stood between them. The hurt, anger, denial, trust, confusion and _love_ that had been an incomprehensible obstacle for them for too long, holding them back from each other.

And yet, here they both were, at the end of it all, facing their last and biggest obstacle, and Sirius knew that if they could just find a way to resolve all of this misunderstanding, they may come out the other side of this dark tunnel into the bright light of the sun.

But where was there to go from here? He knew what Dumbledore would say to that,

All Sirius knew was, he needed to get Remus to talk to him, so that they could work through this, together.

* * *

**A/N: Ah so, this turned out to be a more indepth chapter ay? More of an insight into the actual relationship of Remus and Sirius, and how they must now work through all the misunderstandings. Well, in the next chap we will see how this goes, and what becomes of them. :) Not many chapters to go actually, the story is really starting to wrap up. Probably another 3 or 4 chaps to go. -Emerald cries- I don't want it to end!**

**Well, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chap, and I will advertise again, my new fic 'Clay and Puppets', which I request anyone to take a look at, and let me know what you think! Thanks guys.**

**Until the next update!**

**-Emerald-**


	17. Chp 17: Together at Last

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Many people will appreciate this chapter I think. THE SLASH HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! Hoorah! And the fangirls rejoice. So yes, slashy action at last, of the Remy/Siri kind. Angsty a little too, but smexy. **

**Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

_As he graces me with a kiss,  
Spilling is the light of joy from his lips,  
His magic pools at my feet,  
His laughter leaps out at me,  
As I lift him to dance in his bliss,  
Like a rose petal as sweet as his kiss,  
He is a rhythm divine,  
A love I thought I would never find,  
The wonder of his smile blooms like a flower,  
To you, my dearest love, I'd give my last hour._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Together At Last**

* * *

They had been sitting in the silence for so long now, although it may likely have been only minutes, that when Remus spoke finally, Sirius found his heart jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. 

"We're friends now." Remus stated, and for a minute Sirius had no idea what he was talking about.

He caught on though, and was quick to provide his support, accidentally shouting louder than he had intended; "I know!"

Remus jumped behind his side of the door. He figured Sirius must have turned his head to yell that back to him, for a moment it almost seemed as though he were yelling into his ear.

"I mean," Sirius continued, in lower tones, turning to face ahead of himself again, "I understand, and I - well, ok, maybe I'm not necessarily _happy_ for you - but I don't have a problem with it. Er, not anymore anyway."

Remus' eyes widened._ 'No way...'_ No way did Sirius Orion Black just accept Severus 'Snivellus' Snape!

"Sirius?" Remus asked in questioning.

"I mean it." Sirius stated, with more certainty this time, "Sniv - I mean, Severus... well, he isn't _so_ bad, now is he?"

Remus was in shock. This would be fantastic! If Sirius agreed to accept Severus from now on, then maybe things would work out for them all...

But Remus still had to be skeptical, after all this might all be a ploy to get him out of the bathroom.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked cautiously.

Sirius knew Remus would be suspicious. Not that he could blame him, after six years of tormenting the young Snape heir, it'd be no wonder that anyone would find it less than probable that Sirius suddenly accepted Snape.

"We had a talk." Sirius answered, then, sensing the look that must be on Remus' face, "Like a conversation! Not fighting or anything. Well... ok, maybe a little fighting, but he's the one that punched me-"

"Sirius!" Remus scolded.

"- No really! It wasn't really all like that. We sat down and talked at one point... and I think we're all right with each other now."

Remus didn't at all like the idea of Severus and Sirius fighting, but he did admit to himself that Sirius sounded sincere. The idea of them sitting down civilly and having a human conversation sounded like something one had to see for themselves though.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he spoke again;

"Really?" He asked, and he knew instantly that he had lost that little battle, as his voice was soft and sounded a little too hopeful.

"Really." Sirius answered, knowing he had won that one.

Remus sighed, closing his eyes as he finally squeezed out the words he had been meaning to say, had been bouncing around in his head for the last hour; "I'm sick of us fighting."

Sirius felt suddenly elated, he answered instantly, his voice light and hopeful as well, and probably a little more desperate than he would ever admit; "Me too!"

Silence for a moment, and a feeling of hesitation. Sirius wondered for a second whether he had said the wrong thing, before he heard it.

The familiar -click- of the bathroom door, as it unlocked. Sirius watched from the floor, sitting in his spot, as the door swung in towards the bathroom, and revealed the slim figure of his best friend.

Remus looked down at Sirius for moment, feeling suddenly as though he has not seen him for days, before slowly closing the door behind himself as he stepped again into the dorm room. Slowly, carefully, he then slid down and sat on the floor next to Sirius.

Remus looked ahead of himself in as casual a manner as he could manage, as he endured Sirius' staring right at him.

Sirius felt suddenly blown away, Remus was out here, and talking to him. He was so close, he could smell him.

Quickly looking away, Sirius felt himself blush. Not wanting Remus to notice, he struck up speech again.

"I'm sorry." He stated, to his own surprise.

Remus looked over quickly, allowing his eyes to sweep over Sirius' features as the boys face was partially turned.

Remus knew he sounded a little teary as he answered, "I'm sorry too."

Sirius turned to look at him, a little surprise on his face, quickly overcome by sadness however as he looked at his friend.

Remus imagined he would look at him that way if he were crying. Then he realised he _was_ crying.

"Please, Rem, don't cry..." Sirius said softy, as his hand eagerly rose to Remus' face, betraying his emotions, and swept across the smaller boy's cheek, wiping away stray tears.

Remus knew he was becoming emotional, and was about to steal himself, before Sirius reached out tentatively to him, and carefully enveloped him in a hug.

Remus was immediately reminded of the 'good night' hugs they used to share, and it seemed years ago that they had done so. Unable to control himself, Remus' hands latched onto Sirius, his head coming to rest on Sirius' shoulder as the dark-haired boy's arms became tighter around him.

"Lets not fight anymore." Remus told Sirius tearfully, burying his face in Sirius' chest and allowing himself to hold tighter onto his friend, his secret love.

"Never again." Sirius answered, letting his hands rub Remus' back comfortingly, and enjoying the soft feel of his T-shirt. He held his best friend tighter.

It was only now that Sirius held him so close, that he realised what Remus was wearing. A bright red T-shirt, broad as the colour of Gryffindor, and baggy on Remus' thin figure. And with his hands clutching at Sirius' chest, the dark-haired boy could see the bracelet on Remus' left wrist; a thin gold band, with three white doves imprinted symbolically. The omens of his love.

Suddenly, more than ever before, Remus was beautiful. Sirius felt suddenly overcome with his fierce love of Remus, his heart seeming to pound against his ribs, and his body burning holes where Remus was touching him. Sirius knew he had to settle down or he would do something they would both regret - he didn't was to take advantage of Remus in his vulnerable state.

Remus' head pulled away from Sirius' chest then, his auburn hair falling in his face a little.

"Padfoot, I-" He started, but stopped as he felt Sirius' hand on his cheek.

Sirius had meant only to swipe the fallen auburn locks from Remus' face, but his hand had stayed, and was now, quite against his will, caressing Remus' cheek.

Remus stopped still, afraid to breathe, as he felt Sirius' hand caress him. Sirius had never touched him like that before, and he dared not ruin it.

Gazing up into his dark grey eyes, Sirius looked at him in a way that Remus had only ever dreamed of. Sirius' hand wandered from Remus' cheek to skim his fingers against the werewolf's neck. The darker boy found he couldn't bring himself to stop, his heart was pounding, and he just couldn't believe how soft the werewolf's skin was. He was so soft and beautiful in that moment, Sirius could only watch on as his body took control.

Remus' breathing hitched as Sirius' fingers brushed his neck, and he felt himself moan almost inaudibly, deep in his throat. The way Sirius touched him... he needed more. Feeling brave, eyes never leaving the taller boy's, he leaned into the touch.

Sirius was blown away. This lovely creature, his Remus, was leaning into his invading touch. Perhaps it was not so unwanted as he had thought?

All coherent thought left him then, though, as his fingers came up to take a gentle hold of Remus' chin; tilting his head up slightly.

Remus and Sirius were still then. They both knew what was happening, what was going to happen. They knew that if they spent another second in each other's arms, they would go further than either of them ever thought they would. And at the same time, they simply didn't care. This moment in time was theirs to stop.

Sirius' face came closer, his breath ghosting over Remus' face, as he inhaled Remus' scent and his sharp breathing.

Coming closer, all seemed in slow motion, as Sirius' lips came to touch Remus' own. Their lips barely connected, before they pulled back slightly, as though waiting for the other to show distaste. Immediately, they came back to each other, only being parted for a moment, before their lips came together more firmly this time.

Sliding and caressing, they both leaned into their embrace.

Remus felt himself melt in Sirius' arms, his hands clutching desperately at Sirius' shirt, his lips felt like they were on fire - and he was filled with excitement.

Sirius' heart was ready to burst, as he pressed his lips to his love's. Eventually, he found he couldn't help himself, and his hands came down to Remus' hips, pulling the boy in closer.

Remus gladly pressed himself right against Sirius', bringing his body as close to the boy next to him as possible, and his arms slipping around Sirius' neck.

Eventually they broke apart for air, gasping into each others face, neither moving away from the other, simply staring into each others eyes, searching for the love they both needed to be there.

Remus wondered, gazing up at Sirius and feeling simultaneously more in love and more confused than ever before. He had never known that Sirius felt this way... like he has felt for him. 

Sirius had only one thing to say to him though, his voice low and husky, and his heart already feeling alleviated for the confession;

"I love you."

Remus' heart stopped. For a moment, the world was frozen. All else stopped, as Sirius' words sunk into his mind.

Remus was gaping he knew, but all he could manage to mutter in the end was, "I... love you too." He could have cried all over again for finally being able to say it.

Sirius laughed, in a relieved and overwhelmed kind of way, more like a yelp, before he brought Remus back to him again, his lips working in overtime as he snogged the little werewolf.

Remus joined in vigor, overcome by the sudden proclamation of love from Sirius. His tongue prodded Sirius' lips, and Sirius immediately granted entrance, their tongues sweeping over each other, teeth nipping and enducing pleasured moans from both.

_'My Remus...'_ Sirius thought lovingly, hold the werewolf close once again.

_'My Siri...'_ Remus thought with an internal sigh of pleasure, as his hands came up to comb through Sirius' hair.

And it was there they sat, quite engaged with each other, both of them suddenly filled with a feeling that after a long time - they were finally on the same side of the door, misunderstandings reconciled for the most part, that they did not notice the bright flash -

Nor the snapshot of a camera.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Who was that that took a photo?! I want copies! Well, we'll have to convince them when we find out in the next chap. Only a few more chaps to go! One or two. Maybe I'll write an epilogue, do you reckon? Fill it full of slashy goodness:)**

**All the same, coming to the end of the fic now. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chap, and I will update soon.**

**-Emerald-**


	18. Chp 18: Understanding

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Oh, this is the final chapter. So sad, I know. Well, by final chapter, I mean I will post an epilogue after this, but this is the end of the story really. I hope you guys like the last chap, as I worked hard in the hopes that it didn't disappoint! **

**A bit of comical relief in this one really, and the ending now that the puppies have gotten together. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Love is powerful yet can be weak  
Something that everyone seems to seek  
Love is mindful and understanding  
When everything falls  
It'll be the last one standing  
Though it seems like a small matter  
Never judge emotion by its size  
Understand what love is  
You'll see what a world there is._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Understanding**

* * *

Remus yelped, reeling back in shock as a bright light washed over the kissing couple. Sirius jumped up, his heart going a mile a minute, face heating up as he was momentarily blinded by a camera's flash shot. 

"Got it!" Yelled a triumphant voice.

"Got what exactly?" Sirius yelled back, his vision returning, but when he still couldn't see anyone in the room, he became alarmed, ready to punch whoever it was that had evidence of he and Remus' first intimate moment. He would murder them.

"Who's here?" Remus asked, his voice high-pitched in fear, wondering who it was who had caught them.

"Oh!" The voice then said, surprised, "Forgot..."

"I demand to know who got a snapshot of my beloved Moony in a vulnerable moment!" Sirius declared dramatically.

Remus blushed darkly, not yet used to Sirius using terms of endearment besides his nickname.

"Or are you a ghost?" Sirius asked curiously, "Nearly Headless Nick?" He guessed.

"Of course not, you dolt!" The voice replied, "If I could just..."

Sirius gasped, turning to Remus, "It is a ghost, Moony! A ghost has been spying on us making love!"

Remus blushed darkly, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Sirius!" He scolded lightly, then added "And we were not making love!"

"We could have been," Sirius argued, "If the ghost hadn't interrupted!"

"Settle down, Padfoot," The 'ghost' sighed, "Just give me a minute..." The voice made a struggling sound.

Sirius went rigid. "The ghost knows my nickname!" He cried, grasping Moony's arm in fright, "How long have you been stalking me, Ghost with a camera?!"

"Oh, for gods sake..." The voice grumbled, "There!"

With a rumpling-sound like that of a bed sheet, a large silky cloak fell to the ground, revealing behind it someone who had been invisible.

"You!" Sirius cried, pointing a finger accusingly, then added in questioning, "You?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Peter?"

Peter Pettigrew grinned, "You've no idea how hard it is to find the clasp on that thing when it's invisible. Thought I'd be stuck in it forever!"

Sirius spluttered, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Peter grinned wider, raising the large black camera he had with him, "Gathering evidence of the plan's success, of course!" He replied.

"Plan?" Remus asked, still blushing brightly as he eyed the camera, weighing his chances of being able to snatch it and hide behind Sirius, while he destroyed the evidence.

"I'd better not be the one to explain it, aye guys?" Peter asked loudly, walking over to the door.

"Damn right, Pettigrew!" James' muffled voice called through the door.

Peter turned the knob and opened said door, revealing a disgustingly pleased James and beaming Lily.

"What the-" Sirius started.

"-fuck?" Remus finished.

Everyone stopped and stared at the little werewolf in shock. Even Sirius raised his eyebrows and gaped at his best friend. Remus blushed a little deeper.

"What? I swear sometimes..."

Sirius snorted.

"When its appropriate!" Remus glared lightly at the taller boy.

Sirius simply smiled innocently at him.

"Right, so back to the plan?..." James interrupted them.

Sirius and Remus blushed, turning back to the other three, forcing themselves to focus.

"Right!" Sirius cried, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Well," James replied, turning to Lily invitingly.

Lily smiled a little wider, continuing, "We had this plan, well, it was really more James plan-"

"It was you too! You're the one that came up with the idea of Cornish pixies..."

"Yes, but it was you who-"

"Now who's going off track?" Sirius interrupted them with a smug grin on his face. Remus laughed lightly, his eyes twinkling in a Dumbledore-like fashion as he smiled at the two knowingly.

It was Lily and James' turn to blush, as James, with a jab of his elbow into Sirius' side to stop his laughing, coughed and continued gruffly;

"Yeah, so anyway. We knew you two had some kind of serious issue with you're love for each other-"

"Did not!" Sirius replied indignantly.

"-and weren't going to figure it out by yourself," Lily continued, "So James came to me with a plan-"

"James actually came up and _talked_ to you?" Remus asked in surprise, "Without crying?"

"And you _listened_ to him?" Sirius continued, pointing to Lily disbelievingly.

James smiled sheepishly, "Well, you know, you guys seriously needed help, so I had to-"

"Oh, like you didn't want to." Lily scoffed, smiling.

Sirius whistled lowly, grinning cheekily, "Look at you two!" He said, "Practically flirting..."

James blushed, his eyes going wide, "You're one to talk!" He yelped, "Making love with Moony!"

"We were not making love!" Remus cried.

Peter was laughing heartily, "Man, I gotta sell this picture to Sirius' fangirls."

"Continuing on!" James cried, desperate to move along, although Sirius' lecherous grin didn't falter. "We organised plan 'Get Remus and Sirius Together' by-"

"Plan 'Get Remus and Sirius Together'?" Remus laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're always the one to name all the Marauder plans so its all we could come up with." James replied rubbing his hair in embarrassment, "Anyway, I started by, er,_ emphasising_ certain aspects of you're oracle card reading, but you didn't really take the hint..."

"Really?" Sirius asked, genuinely surprised, "I didn't realise!"

"No duh, Black." Lily replied, and Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Next I encouraged you to take Remus to the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game, but Severus showed up and kind of ruined that..."

"He did?" Remus asked, "I thought that went well."

"Obviously." Sirius replied, somewhat bitterly.

Remus smiled reassuringly at him. Sirius felt suddenly shy, as he grinned lightly back.

"Then..." James continued, suddenly quiet.

"Then?" Sirius prompted.

"Well, the third stage..." Lily replied, seeming embarrassed and little ashamed, "... didn't really go according to plan."

Remus felt suddenly a little alarmed, as he watched Lily rub her arms guiltily, and James shuffle his feet nervously, both of their eyes averted. This was the part he was aware of... but he hadn't gotten round to telling Sirius about it yet...

"Guys!" Remus interrupted, "I, er, know about that, but Sirius doesn't..."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Now, Siri, don't be mad at us!" James exclaimed, a pleading tone to his voice.

"Yes, we had good intentions!" Lily gushed.

"Such _good_ intentions!" James reiterated.

Remus held his hands in a calming gesture, "Alright, alright. Now I'm sure he couldn't be too upset about what you did." He reassured, looking to Sirius and smiling softly.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "After all, in the end you did get us together." He placed his arm around Remus' slim waist to emphasise this point.

"Right!" James yelped, still nervous, "You just remember that while we tell you this!"

He nudged Lily to show that she should be the one to say it.

Smiling imploringly, Lily obliged, stating in her soft voice; "Well, in the third stage of the plan, we organised you two to meet... in a clearing."

Silence engulfed the room, as no more needed to be said, while Sirius processed these words to match events he remembered all too well. Remus watched him nervously, hoping he would take it well.

Sirius exploded.

"YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT NIGHTMARE?!" He bellowed.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius lunged at James, who cried in desperation, "Have mercy!"

"Sirius!" Remus yelled, grabbing the larger boy's arm, trying to calm him as he shook their lanky dair-haired friend.

"That was the single worst moment of my life!" Sirius cried dramatically, shaking James with vigor, "You. Will. PAY!"

"Si-ri-us!" James tried to calm the boy between shakes, "It wa-s a mi-st-ak-e!"

"Damn right!" Sirius shook him harder.

"Alright, that's enough now Padfoot!" Remus scolded harshly.

Sirius immediately stopped, looking around himself in bewilderment, "What happened? I black out."

Remus sighed in exasperation, and hauled Sirius onto his feet, away from James.

James slowly rose to his feet, huffing a little from the trauma. Hey, nothings quite so frightening as getting shaken within an inch of your life by a formidable Quidditch chaser.

"Oh, honestly, James." Lily scoffed as James wobbled.

Remus laughed a little nervously, "Well, glad we got that out of our system, aren't we, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't reply.

"Really, Sirius," James told him honestly, "It was a mistake, we didn't expect Snape to come along and, well..." He grinned apologetically, "Forgive me?"

Sirius glared at the general room, before he turned to face James again. "You owe me."

"A big favor!" James agreed readily, "Anything you want!"

"Anything?" Sirius' mood picked up a little.

"Anything." James nodded enthusiastically.

"One weekend alone in the dorms with Moony. No interruptions."

"Done!" James grinned, "I suppose I can sleep in the common room..."

"Sirius!" Remus scolded, "You cant do that, what about Peter?"

"That rat can sleep in the kitchens for all I care." Sirius replied readily.

"Hey, still here!" Peter yelled indignantly.

"Oh," Sirius replied, "You were being quiet, I didn't notice you."

Peter glared at him, before turning to James. "Yeah, yeah. Here, take you're precious picture. I already made copies." He gestured to a pile of identical photographs near his bed, conveniently explaining what he had been doing while they had talked.

Remus spluttered, "Hey!" He said indignantly.

Peter just grinned, quickly scooping up the photo's and running to the dorm door, "Gotta go, see you guys later." He called back as he ran into the common room.

"Hey, he's quick." Sirius commented then, "We should get him on the Quidditch team!"

James nodded, "I know aye."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Typical that the conversation would eventually become about Quidditch."

"Tell me about it." Remus agreed, folding his arms and scoffing at his boyfriend.

Sirius smiled at him, "Oh, baby, you know you always come first!" He replied sweetly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Remus immediately became red, while Lily giggled.

"This will be great, having you two as a couple!" She announced excitedly.

James made a noise of agreement. "Yeah, at least we wont have to deal with you're pinning after each other any more."

Sirius grinned back at James, "And now we can double-date." He replied, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

James' eyes went wide, "Hey, now!"

Lily was blushed, and Remus giggled at her now.

"Oh, come on." Lily told them all then, "Lets celebrate the new couple!"

"Agreed!" James then declared, "Lets all go to Hogsmead for butterbeer and such!"

"Hoorah!" Sirius yelled, "And much merriment will be had!"

"Yes, yes," Remus laughed, "And the fangirls will rejoice. Lets just go already."

Walking out of Gryffindor tower, the group of four managed to make out a call of: "Who want's pictures of the resident gay couple of Hogwarts, our own two Marauders, the notorious Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? Copies going for ten galleons a pop!"

Remus rolled his eyes, _'Fangirls, honestly.'_

Sirius smiled, grabbing hold of Remus' hand as they walked side by side.

Remus looked up at him, they're eyes meeting intensely. Sirius' grey orbs were filled with excitement as he looked down at Moony. Remus smiled, his own amber eyes twinkling happily as they made they're way out of Hogwarts and down to Hogsmead.

Looking up to the sky, Remus saw it was becoming darker. In the suddenly serene atmosphere, he felt at peace as he reflected on the past few months of his life. Everything had happened so quickly really, only a few months ago he and Sirius were nothing more than friends. Who would have guessed that so many seemingly usual things, soon became something so much more? From just a trip to the library, an unexpected friendship, and little plotting, Remus finally achieved something he thought he never would have gained.

Tightening his grip on Sirius' hand, Remus entwined their fingers intimately, leaning into the larger boy.

Sirius smiled down at the auburn-haired werewolf, feeling his heart swell at the close contact they held.

Looking over across the grounds from the path leading out of Hogwarts, Sirius then caught sight of something.

A boy, lanky, with a veil of dark black hair surrounding his pointed features, his large nose and dark eyes standing him out in the quickly dimming light of the grounds.

Severus Snape stood, leaning against a familiar tree, watching as the four youths left the grounds. He met eyes with Sirius.

Stilling for a moment, Sirius stared back at him.

"What is it?" Remus asked softly, looking up to Sirius, then following his vision to Severus.

Remus watched intently between the two of them, as they stared at each other, wondering what was going through they're minds.

Sirius however, understood. At this moment, Severus and he held an understanding. Sirius was with Remus.

Then, miraculously, Severus nodded at Sirius. A sign of understanding, acceptance, and even approval.

Sirius smiled then, as he nodded back.

Remus watched the exchange with wonder. Then smiled, looking over at Severus again and beaming at him, he waved.

Severus seemed to appreciate the attention, as he waved back, knowing that they were okay. Sure, he would never have Remus like Sirius did, but they would continue to be friends.

Grinning wide, Remus looked back up to his boyfriend. Sirius smiled back, hugging Remus too him as they began walking again.

After a few steps, Remus leaned up and kissed Sirius' on the cheek, showing appreciation.

Sirius let himself feel proud in that moment, knowing what it meant to the smaller boy, and knowing how things would change, for the better. No more misunderstandings.

Walking some distance behind the happy new couple, were James and Lily, walking together, both feeling oddly at ease with each other.

"You know," James began conversationally, suddenly turning to Lily, "We really pulled it off."

Lily smiled lightly, "Yes, we did."

"And... you know," James continued after a moment, his tone strained slightly, "I think we could be a good partnership, you know, in the future." He said, hoping she grasped what he was getting at.

Lily blushed slightly, but responded equally as conversationally, "Well, we have been through a lot together, lately..."

James kept his vision carefully in front of him as he replied nonchalantly, "Hm."

"And we do work well together..."

Lily breathed deeply, as though taking an uncertain plunge, before she said, slightly more confidently, "Alright, James. You're on."

"Eh?" He replied intelligently, unsure what she meant, shock and confusion evident on his face.

"I'll go out with you." She said, the blush now obvious on her features.

"Oh." James replied dumbly, then grinned widely. "Wicked."

Remus laughed somewhere in front of them, much to the confusion of his recently-appointed boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, the ending. Man, this story has been going for over a year, you know? I can't remember when I wasn't in the process of writing this! And now its coming to an end... -Emerald cries- Oh well, had to finish it eventually. I really hope you guys like the ending. I tried to bring in some positivity for Severus too, considering he had a hard time of it all really, and because so many of my lovely reviewers told me they had come to truly sympathise with the poor Slytherin boy. Well, as we know he could never have Remus himself, he at least approves of his relationship with Sirius.**

**So there we have it, all misunderstandings resolved. It all worked out in the end, ay? And for the epilogue, I shall finish the whole work off with a smexy one-shot, about what happens after all this. With much fluffy slashy goodness! **

**Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers, you are all appreaciated! I really love hearing from you all, as is the purpose ultimately of fanfiction, ne? To hear from the readers and improve your writing according! And I have to tell you, from the time I began this fanfic to now at the end of it, I have improved with all of your help.**

**So, review for me yeah, and I shall return with the epilogue.**

**I hope you have enjoyed :) **

**-Emerald-**


	19. Epilogue

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Remus has harboured feelings for Sirius for years, but Sirius is oblivious. Unfortunately, Remus is, as per usual, Siriusly misunderstood.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Epilogue! The finishing touch. I decided for this, I would skip forward in time. So here you all are, I hope you like this, and do let me know you're thoughts on the fic, now that it is completed. Thank you all for your support over this last year and a bit that it has taken me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_4 Years Later_

* * *

"Ow!" Sirius cried, taking a hold of his now throbbing foot, sending his teary gaze over at the slim figure of his husband, "Rem! That hurt!" 

Remus sighed, running a thin, lightly scarred hand through his auburn hair in exasperation, "Well, if you hadn't been standing right behind me, I wouldn't have accidentally dropped that box on you're foot, now would I?"

Sirius pouted, then grinned mischievously, "But I couldn't help it! You're wearing those pants that I love... I couldn't help but come up and snuggle my Remy!" The larger dark-haired man emphasised this point by slipping his arms around Remus' slim waist once again.

Having spent the entire morning carrying and unpacking boxes, Remus was in no position to argue, as he smiled up at his husband. Finally, the werewolf mused, they were going to live together, just the two of them. With the recent marriage of James and Lily, and well as the birth of their first child, the four had decided to move into their own respective houses, and out of the flat they had all moved into once they had gotten out of school. Severus, also, had been invited to live with them, as in their last year at Hogwarts he had become rather good friends with James and Sirius. He now lived in their old school, and was soon to become the Potions Master.

Now, surrounded with boxes in the living room of their new house, Remus felt giddy with the prospect of having a home for just he and Sirius.

Remus laughed lightly, as Sirius snuggled his nose against the werewolf's neck, "We'll never get all these boxes unpacked if we keep getting distracted..."

"What do you mean?" Sirius smiled at Remus warmly, "Getting distracted is the best part."

Leaning forward, Sirius put these thoughts into practise as he gently kissed his smaller husband, and Remus in turn placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders, leaning into the embrace -

Until they heard a loud growl.

Breaking away, Sirius immediately became paranoid, "What was that?" he asked, "Was that a growl?"

Remus stammered, "Oh, er..."

"It was, wasn't it? Did it come from in here?"

"Sirius, I-"

"It sounded like some kind of rabid beast!"

"No, Siri-"

"Oh my god!" Sirius gasped, eyes wide and conspiring as he looked down at Remus and whispered, "There's a beast wild in our new house!"

"Oh for gods sake, Sirius-"

"No wonder we got such a good price!" Sirius slapped his forehead, "I should have known all along!"

"Sirius," Remus grabbed his husbands face, forcing the taller man to look at him. It was now that Sirius realised Remus was blushing. "It was my stomach."

Sirius raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "You're stomach made that loud of a growl?"

Remus' blush deepened, "Hey! I haven't eaten since last night, and we've been hauling boxes out of a truck for hours! My stomach has a right to be growling!"

Sirius burst out laughing then, but soon sobered up when Remus glared at him, instead he grinned reassuringly, making his way to the kitchen, "Alright Moony, one Black-super-special-lunch, coming up!"

Remus smiled then, as Sirius scampered away, full of energy, making his way excitedly to explore their new kitchen. _'Like a puppy,'_ Remus mused.

Turning back to the boxes piled in the lounge room in front of the couch, Remus kneeled down and continued to go through the contents, sorting what needed to be put away and what was to be moved to another room. Rummaging through a box which Sirius must have packed, Remus took the time to admire all of their old possessions; long-expired Honeydukes candy, colourful Zonko's gadgets, and old school textbooks that (despite Sirius' pleading) Remus refused to throw away.

Near the bottom of the box, Remus found something else that grabbed his interest. A book, with no cover, that Remus recognised as his husband's old photo album. Bringing the book out of the box and onto his lap, Remus opened the album, and was immediately delighted at the pictures he found kept carefully inside.

Securely tacked to the pages of the album where photographs taken years ago, of the Marauders in their school days. Watching the first photo, Remus was stuck by an image of a young Sirius. A handsome, dark-haired youth, Sirius was grinning charmingly to the camera. Then, suddenly, another young man, this one with a mop of black hair and thickly rimmed glasses, tackled the young Sirius to the ground, as a boy with blonde hair laughed in the background.

Smiling, Remus turned the page of the album, and gazed down at the next picture. He felt his heart jump then, as he looked in wonder. He was intrigued by the picture of himself, at what must have been around 15 years of age. He looked so young, Remus thought. The photo-Remus was looking directly at the camera, obviously caught of guard by the picture, as he waved shyly, smiling. Sitting across from him was James and Lily, talking happily together as they held hands.

Next to this picture however, was a photo that made Remus' heart quicken slightly, and a grin rise to his lips. A picture of both he and Sirius, in their second last year of school, sitting against the bathroom door of their old dorm room, promptly snogging.

"Ah," Sirius voice suddenly sighed from behind Remus, making the werewolf turn around as Sirius now sat on the couch, leaning over the smaller one's shoulder to peer at the album in his hands, and the picture that had caught his interest. "I remember that day."

Remus grinned, standing up only to sit next to Sirius on the couch, placing the album over their laps for them both to see the picture. Within the photograph, both of their picture-selves were actively engaged, leaning into one another passionately.

"Its a good photo, really," Remus mused, "Peter was rather talented."

"Hm," Sirius hummed in agreement, "Wish the bugger hadn't sold so many copies of it though," he laughed heartily, "That was hard to live down for a while."

Remus chuckled. It was true, for sometime afterwards they had been subjected to rather lecherous catcalls and leering witches. It hadn't exactly been the ideal way for the school to find out about their relationship, but they had laughed it off. Sirius had endeavoured to burn most of the copies, though, and with James' help, he had been partially successful.

Shaking his head, Remus thought of the day that picture had been taken. In what seemed such little time, their relationship had gone from best friends, to somewhat less than friends, to boyfriends. And now, after Sirius' pinning and the planning of getting them both together, here they were...

Looking up at Sirius, the dark-haired man smiled at his werewolf. The smile was intimate, the kind of gesture one could only express to someone they had been with for a long time, that knew them in their entirety, and whom they loved. Remus felt himself put at ease, smiling back, like they shared a secret.

It was then, that for the first time, a thought struck Remus.

"Sirius..." He started, as grey, sparkling eyes focused on his. Remus' voice held a curious edge as he asked, "What made you realise your feeling for me all those years ago, anyway?"

Sirius blinked at Remus, the question surprising him. He hadn't thought about that for some time. It had been a mixture of things, really; James and Lily's scheming, Snapes advances at the time, Sirius' own jealousy, and...

Looking over to the bookshelf stuffed with a few items that had already been unpacked, which stood across from the couch the couple sat on together, Sirius' gaze trained pointedly to stare at a book which resided within the shelf.

It wasn't that the book stood out particularly, its black leather cover and worn appearance did nothing to attract attention. It was the fact that Sirius knew, were he to pull that book out from the bookshelf, the same book he had found all those years ago in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, and gaze apon the worm leather cover, we would see golden printed letters which would proclaim the answer to Remus' question, and perhaps the very reason he sat with the man right now;_ 'Mind Boggling Love Poetry'._

Sirius felt Remus shift closer to him, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder, as the larger dark-haired man smiled, resting his head atop his husbands. Seeking out the slim mans hand, Sirius entwined their fingers, as he answered;

"Oh, I dunno." He grinned mischievously, "Guess I just figured we were Siriusly misunderstood."

Remus simply laughed, shaking his head at his husband's bad joke.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da. Completed. Oh, and the last chap that I have posted (the one after this) is just a poem. Actually, the poem is what I wrote first, and which gave me the idea to write this whole fic! So, as a last post (and to make it an even 20 chaps, lol) I decided to put it up here.**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading, as I have so enjoyed writing.**

**I bid you all adue.**

**-Emerald-**


	20. Only In Dreams

* * *

**Siriusly Misunderstood**

* * *

_Only in Dreams_

As I close my eyes...  
I would dream... of you and me...  
And how things could be...

In my dreams... I would see..  
You and me  
Holding hands...  
Promising each other  
That our love will never end...

I remember the way  
You pulled me closely next to you  
As three little words were said...  
It felt so real...

and right at that point

I knew my love for you was true...

And as I open my eyes..  
I realize...  
That everything was just a dream.  
Things werent as they seemed...  
I wish someday this dream would come true  
Because... all I want... is to be with you.

Only in dreams.

* * *

**-Emerald-**


End file.
